


Несколько историй

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запутанные отношения между двумя людьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько историй

## История первая

 

Наконец-то я заболел. Нарочно простудиться редко у кого получается, тем более – правдоподобно и сильно. А мне по-другому нельзя, обычный насморк он вылечит за минуту. Я обливался ледяной водой в душе и выскакивал голым на балкон, пил после квиддичных тренировок холодную воду. Не помогло ничуть, по-моему, только закалился. Попыток, впрочем, я сделал не так уж много, да и маниакальным упорством явно похвастаться не могу.. Но заболеть было в самом деле необходимо. 

К счастью, финальный матч выпал на дождливый и ветреный день. Предполагалось, что я отлетаю его и навсегда уйду из профессионального квиддича, потому что частенько приходится уезжать на неделю, а то и больше, соскучиться успеваю до невообразимости. Так вот, после матча я себя чувствовал нормально, может, слегка горло побаливало, но теперь не могу поднять раскалывающуюся голову от подушки. Надо же, девять утра, а Северус уже сбежал в свою лабораторию. Перекатываюсь на его сторону кровати, утыкаюсь носом в ситец, пахнущий мятой (помогает, кстати, от головных болей), и вспоминаю увиденный сон. Я точно заболел, иначе такая жуть мне бы не приснилась, причем связанная именно с ним, с моим Северусом. Мгновенно всплывают в памяти события предыдущих двух лет. История, так сказать, отношений. 

 

Все началось с того, как в Визжащей Хижине Волдеморт натравил змеюку на своего преданнейшего слугу. 

За месяц до битвы я с помощью Гермионы и ее книжек делал портключ. Задумка состояла в следующем: если что-то пойдет не так, я схвачу Волдеморта за загривок и перемещусь в дом 12 на площади Гриммо. Аппарировать оттуда бледнолицый друг не сможет, как и его верные соратники – проникнуть внутрь. Там мы уж разберемся, один на один. Гермиона заливалась слезами, убеждала, что хуже плана она никогда не слышала, портключ яро сопротивлялся, координаты точного места перемещения никак не хотели задаваться. Но, худо-бедно, своего я добился. Мы его даже проверили, наплевав на министерских работников, все равно дом Сириуса вне их зоны доступа. Самая главная загвоздка была в том, чтобы установить портключ не на определенное время, а создать возможность активировать его в любой момент. В конце концов, Гермиона что-то намудрила с обалденно сложными чарами, знать не хочу, в чем они заключались, и протянула мне черное роскошное перо. 

– Чтобы я написал завещание? 

– Идиот, – я больно схлопотал по затылку, – отломишь кончик, и портключ активизируется через три секунды – на манер чеки и гранаты. 

– А зачем три секунды в запасе? 

Гермиона пожала плечами и пробурчала: «Мало ли». 

Эти три секунды спасли жизнь моему Северусу. 

Когда Нагайни кинулась, время будто замедлилось, я даже не успел подумать о том, что делают мои руки, как уже достал перо, отломил кончик и кинул его Снейпу. Мелькнула безумная мысль, что перо может не долететь, но зубы змеи клацнули в воздухе – шпион растворился. Наверное, Волдеморт сильно удивился. И вряд ли обрадовался. 

Я пока бежал по подземному ходу к Дракучей иве, благодарил всех богов за то, что пошел в хижину один и в мантии-невидимке. Еще успел раз десять обозвать себя полным придурком – спас жизнь убийце, ни в грош не ставящему мою собственную. 

О том, что случилось позже, не люблю вспоминать. Главное, мы победили, и поздно ночью я, бесконечно уставший от финальной битвы, поздравлений, чествований и слез, аппарировал на площадь Гриммо. Неправильно было так поступать, наверно, после всех смертей и переживаний в мозгу замкнуло. Только взявшись за ручку двери, я вспомнил, что Снейп выйти не смог бы даже при большом желании, ведь на доме стояла защита специально от него. К тому моменту злоба моя испарилась, пропало желание запытать его до смерти, в сущности, пропали все желания разом. Захочет убить меня – пусть убивает. Я просто зашел в дом, двинулся на кухню, а там сидел он и пил чай. Спокойно, откинувшись на спинку дивана, причем палочка его лежала метрах в трех, на столе. 

Снейп не дал мне упасть на пол и заснуть, силой заставил просмотреть свои воспоминания с помощью Легилеменции, за неимением Омута памяти. Он сам открыл сознание, и я смотрел, поражаясь его дружбе с моей мамой, Волдемортову предательству, его, Снейповой, храбрости. Когда все закончилось, я прикрыл глаза – на минутку, только чтобы информация уложилась в голове, и открыл их, когда сквозь грязное окно пробивалось солнце и на улице щебетали птицы. Сам я очутился на том же диване, укрытый пледом, а Снейп сидел за столом – то ли вообще не ложился, хотя в доме было полно пустых спален, то ли встал пораньше, – и с интересом меня разглядывал. 

– Меня беспокоит лишь один вопрос, мистер Поттер, – сказал он. 

– Какой? – голос спросонья получился каким-то детским, аж неловко стало. 

– Зачем вам понадобилось вытаскивать меня из хижины? 

– Так змея же… Хотя в тот момент я вообще ни о чем не думал, все как-то само собой получилось. Извините, – ляпнул я и покраснел. 

– Типично для вас. 

Это было начало. Потом было все остальное: церемонии награждения, нудные интервью, первый наш со Снейпом спокойный разговор, первый неловкий поцелуй («Поттер, вообще-то, меня никогда не интересовали мужчины» – «Э-э, меня тоже, профессор…»), первая ночь вместе. Много чего было. Ссоры тоже, в основном по его вине. Или по моей, тут неясно. Сложно быть милым с человеком, который временами тебя полностью игнорирует, отчего на языке крутятся мстительные слова, еле-еле успеваешь сдерживаться. Он ведь может по-настоящему уйти, а как жить без него, я пока не знаю. 

Иногда казалось, что все закрутилось слишком быстро, но выжидать, стараясь уложиться в неписаные нормы поведения любовников, не хотелось. К тому же для Гермионы и семейства Уизли, наверное, не хватит и двадцати лет, чтобы привыкнуть к нашим отношениям. О магическом обществе вообще не говорю, хорошо хоть я после победы над ужасным Вы-Знаете-Кем перестал читать газеты – интереснее они так и так ничего не напишут. Разве что перед Джинни немного стыдно. Наши отношения начали сходить на нет еще когда я мотался за хоркруксами по всей Британии, и видеться мы ну никак не могли. Потом битва, потом канитель с наградами-орденами-торжественными-приемами, потом странные беседы с бывшим шпионом… Я забыл какого цвета у нее глаза примерно через три месяца после последней встречи, и главной тому причиной были другие глаза, которые не удастся забыть и на смертном одре. Джинни умная девушка, объяснять ничего не пришлось, так что после моих сумбурных извинений мы решили остаться друзьями, пожав друг другу руки. Правда, Рон все рвался поговорить со мной «серьезно, без бабских сантиментов», но дипломатичная Гермиона сотворила чудо. В итоге я остался при друзьях, с Северусом и сумасшедшим на первых порах счастьем. 

Сам не знаю, почему так вышло. Вроде в школе никакого влечения я к нему не испытывал. Может, он просто оказался единственным человеком, который не полез ко мне с объятьями и всхлипами после победы? Или единственным, рядом с которым я чувствую себя в безопасности, потому что он не закричит: «Гарри, спаси, кроме тебя никто с этим не справится!», а отпихнет за спину и будет защищать до последнего вздоха. Не знаю. Да и хочу ли я знать? 

По правде говоря, есть лишь один момент, который хотелось бы прояснить как можно скорее. Если что-то способно отравить мне жизнь, то только это. В общем, я слабо верю в искренность Северуса… Нет, он благодарен мне, защищал меня столько лет, тут все понятно. На первом курсе он не дал мне грохнуться с метлы, чтобы вернуть долг моему отцу. Теперь я спас ему жизнь. Означает ли это, что совместное проживание – попытка рассчитаться? Помню, когда мы вечером в сентябре стояли на берегу хогвартского озера, я выпалил: «Знаешь, я жить без тебя не могу…» Захотелось, блин, романтики – лунной дорожки на воде, шелеста листьев, сопливого признания. Я до боли стискивал скрещенные пальцы и пытался встать как-нибудь так, чтоб коленки не дрожали. В такт сердцу колотилась мысль: сейчас он как рассмеется, скажет что-нибудь язвительное из своего репертуара, вот тогда пойду и утоплюсь. Благо озеро рядышком. А Северус просто положил мне руку на плечо и сказал: «Значит, будем вместе». Меня до того переполнил щенячий восторг, что легко было не заметить привкус страха, эдакую червоточинку. 

Страх вернулся позже, с воспоминаниями о Дурслях. Тетя заботилась обо мне именно из-за долга, ни грамма симпатии или сочувствия. Как-то раз, лет в шесть, у меня была жутчайшая простуда, и, лежа в полутьме чулана, напичканный гадкими таблетками, я думал о Дадли. О том, как тетя Петунья крутилась вокруг него, целуя в лобик, предлагая то сладости, то новые игрушки, когда у него болел живот – нередко от переедания этих самых сладостей. Было обидно до слез. Может, из-за этого любовь в моем понимании тесно связана с заботой о ком-то, кому плохо. 

Месяц назад это некстати вспомнилось, вот тогда-то и появилась дурацкая идея. Интересно было, как поведет себя Северус – тоже напоит меня зельями и уложит спать или посидит рядом, проведет рукой по горячему лбу, чмокнет в висок. Разумеется, я не жду пирожных с чаем в постель и чтения вслух сказки о Винни-Пухе. Но мне нужен ответ: любит ли он меня, хоть самую капельку. 

Вот, собственно, из-за этого я сейчас и лежу с раскалывающейся головой, дожидаясь его возвращения. Ну разве не глупо? 

 

Ключ в замке поворачивается, когда тусклое осеннее солнце начинает опускаться за крышу соседнего дома. 

– Поттер, ты почему до сих пор лежишь в постели? 

– Заболел, – отвечаю я с хрипотцой, причем – ура! – неподдельной. 

В чернющих глазах что-то промелькивает, но ухватить я не успеваю. На его лице, как обычно, не отражается ни-че-го-шень-ки. Конечно, надо же еще проверить, вдруг я нагло вру, надеясь на сочувствие, или просто отлыниваю от работы по дому. 

– Чем? 

– А? – я, не отрываясь, смотрю на самое родное существо. Оно неслышно подкрадывается ближе к кровати. 

– Чем заболел? – уточняет Северус. 

– Ангиной. Или воспалением легких. Чем-то вроде. 

На лоб мне ложится прохладная узкая кисть, и я мычу от удовольствия. Пробуй-пробуй, я третий час лежу с температурой тридцать девять по Цельсию, не сбивая ее ничем. Северус хмурится и медленно убирает руку. 

– Ты пил какие-нибудь зелья? – в голосе особой надежды не слышится, так что я со спокойным сердцем мотаю головой. – На полке в моем кабинете стоит Перцовая настойка, неужели настолько трудно было пройтись до другой комнаты… 

– Я ждал тебя, – перебиваю я, потихоньку смыкая свои пальцы на холодно-влажной шерстяной мантии. Теперь надо очень аккуратно подтянуть его к себе, дюйм за дюймом, чтобы не вырвался и не ушел варить действующее за минуту зелье, после которого я сразу стану здоровым и несчастным. Снова. 

Но Северус сам садится на кровать, а потом кладет руку мне на живот. Оказывается, больше ничего для счастья мне и не нужно, невыносимо хочется мурлыкать. Забывается даже головная боль, уходит в небытие озноб – я маленький мальчик, беззащитный, потерявшийся в ласке, в мире не осталось ничего, кроме неторопливо гладящих мой живот длинных пальцев. 

– Северус, – шепчу я, задыхаясь, – Северус, я соскучился. Се-ве-рус… 

Вот так – за всех «сэров», «профессоров» и «мистеров Спейпов». Но еще больше – за «Поттеров», всех оптом. Руки сами тянутся к его воротнику, склоняют его голову к моему плечу. Я крепко, отчаянно обнимаю его, и лишь потом вспоминаю, почему необходимо это сделать. 

– Мне сегодня приснился кошмар, – говорю я. Северус рывком поднимает голову, впиваясь в меня сверлящим взглядом. Становится стыдно продолжать, но он спрашивает: 

– Что за кошмар еще? – и не ответить на вопрос невозможно. 

– Что я не успел, тогда, в Визжащей Хижине. Эта змея паршивая, она кинулась, – горло перехватывает, я сглатываю. – Я так кричал, смотрел на тебя, и сделать ничего не мог, как будто парализовало, даже руку не мог поднять с палочкой… 

Северус мягко зажимает мне ладонью рот и мгновение спустя накрывает мои губы своими. Я понял намек, хорошо, хорошо, я замолкаю. Думать в такие моменты – кощунство, остается одно теплое, тягучее наслаждение. Когда мы наконец отрываемся друг от друга, я лежу молча и жду, что он скажет. 

– Гарри, ты успел. Понимаешь? – неуверенно киваю. – Прошлое – это прошлое, так что лучше храни в памяти счастливые моменты. Всегда существует «если бы», но принимать в расчет и тем более волноваться из-за этого глупо. 

Я всегда был глупым. Он всегда был прав, даже когда швырнул в меня сушеными тараканами на пятом курсе. Плохо, что не попал, глядишь, наши отношения завязались бы гораздо раньше. 

– Лучше объясни, как ты умудрился заболеть, – Северус так непринужденно меняет тему, что я не успеваю опомниться и мямлю, уткнувшись в одеяло, про холодный дождь и ветер. По щекам разливается жар – то ли еще больше поднялась температура, то ли просто от стыда, как-никак, мысли читать он не разучился. Северус садится чуть ближе и приподнимает мой подбородок двумя пальцами. 

– Ну-ка, дай мне посмотреть горло. 

Я покорно раскрываю рот как можно шире. Когда челюсти начинает сводить, Северус великодушно произносит: 

– Закрывай. Горло красное, но ангины нет, во всяком случае, пока. Ты кашляешь? 

– Не очень. Голова болит сильно, и слабость. 

Вот сейчас он должен встать, сказать, что все это ерунда, влить в меня очередное препротивное зелье и сбежать к своим драгоценным колбам… Ох, ну почему бы мне не соврать и не рассказать о предчувствии скорой гибели? 

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Северус не торопится сбегать. Наоборот, я чувствую, как бережные пальцы массируют мне виски, зарываясь в волосы, успокаивающими движениями гладят лоб, переносицу, и глаза сами собой начинают закрываться. Прямо сейчас я готов простить ему все, бесконечные придирки, едкие замечания, даже грандиозные ссоры по пустякам, только бы он сидел со мной так вечно. 

Надеюсь, это и есть ответ на мой вопрос. Уж тетя никогда не стала бы гладить меня по голове, значит… 

В полудреме мысли путаются, я словно скатываюсь в надежную и желанную темноту, а потому не сразу замечаю, что Северуса больше нет рядом. Остатки сна растворяются мгновенно. 

– Северус! – так, и зачем были нужны идиотские истеричные нотки в голосе? Скоро я сам себе буду противен, параноик чертов, не то что ему. Но молчание затягивается, приподняться на локтях получается с трудом, к тому же приходится ждать, пока комната перестанет кружиться, а тошнота схлынет. Замечательно, я сейчас и шага сделать не смогу, разве что ползком доберусь до двери, потом по коридорчику, чтобы взять лекарство. Может, умру по дороге. Или лучше остаться в кровати и мужественно встретить смерть здесь? Одиноким и забытым, завернувшимся в зеленый ситец? Что мне мешало выпить эту проклятую микстуру утром? 

– Северус! – нет, он же не мог меня оставить в таком состоянии! Разве что привезли какие-нибудь новые ингредиенты, которые всенепременно надо проверить и разложить. Новых опытов, требующих полного внимания, он вроде бы не начинал… – Северус!.. 

Дверь резко распахивается, и на пороге возникает он – со стаканом, наполненным чем-то черно-оранжевым и дымящимся. 

– К чему был весь этот шум? – он раздраженно смотрит на меня, пока я стараюсь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Голова снова кружится, так что я откидываюсь на подушку. 

– Мне показалось, что ты ушел куда-то. Я… прости, я… 

– Испугался, – констатирует Северус, протягивая мне стакан. Я машинально киваю. Правда, эта жидкость доверия не внушает. 

– Надеюсь, если это яд, то быстродействующий. 

– Быстрее не бывает, – хмыкает он, не отводя глаз от моего лица. Я осторожно делаю глоток. Надо же, ничего похожего на маггловские горькие таблетки или Бодроперцовое зелье мадам Помфри. То есть, никаких побочных эффектов типа дыма из ушей, да и вкус странный, но не неприятный. Северус терпеливо дожидается моего последнего глотка, забирает стакан, чтобы со звоном опустить его на тумбочку. А потом… Потом он делает что-то невероятное. 

– Подвинься, Поттер, – Северус подталкивает меня в бок и, когда я, ошеломленный, чуть перекатываюсь на кровати, ложится рядом. – И, ради Мерлина, захлопни рот, иначе застудишь миндалины. 

Я почему-то боюсь двинуться, вдруг это невероятное существо, похожее на моего профессора, исчезнет. 

– Северус, ты себя плохо чувствуешь? Если не выспался, я не буду тебя трогать, спи. Могу отвернуться… 

– Ты просто невозможный маленький дурак, – он настолько серьезно это произносит, без тени улыбки. Думай теперь, шутит он или озвучивает свои мысли. И все-таки что-то не сходится, посреди дня он никогда не ложится отдыхать, тем более одетый. Но я забываю, о чем хотел спросить, потому что меня обхватывает Северусова рука и притягивает к нему близко-близко. 

– Весь этот месяц, – говорит Северус, – мне казалось, ты упорно пытался себя убить. Ну хорошо, холодный душ и стояние на ледяном кафеле я решил простить. Допустим, это было закаливание. Но когда МакГонагалл начала меня упрекать в неправильном подходе к выяснению отношений, увидев, что я выгнал полуголого мокрого Гарри осенью на балкон, настало время для разговора. 

Боже, что здесь понадобилось МакГонагалл, на самой окраине Лондона? Похоже, за мной установлено круглосуточное наблюдение. Черт с ним, разберусь потом. Пока что мне очень-очень стыдно. Я прячу лицо у него на плече, хотя по опыту знаю – уйти от ответа не удастся. Приходится честно рассказать обо всех своих опасениях, исподтишка наблюдая, как он насмешливо кривит рот. Будь что будет, пусть даже он посчитает меня непроходимым идиотом и сразу бросит, все равно это лучше вранья. Выслушав до конца, Северус почему-то не смеется и не уходит, только пристально смотрит мне прямо в глаза, как во время уроков Окклюменции. В горле застывает предательский комок. Будь что будет, будь что будет… 

– Поттер, внимательно слушай, скажу один раз. Никогда, ни при каких условиях я не стану играть чувствами другого человека – ради долга или ради чего-то еще. И уж тем более я не стану лгать самому себе, растрачивая жизнь на того, кто мне безразличен. 

Получается, есть надежда. Это с одной стороны. А с другой – он привык жить во лжи. Уж не знаю, как там насчет него самого, но Волдеморта за нос он водил только так. 

Странно, но действия, очевидно, опережают мысли, потому что я уже неосознанно тянусь за поцелуем. Причем сам не ожидал от себя такого напора – хочется вгрызться, срастись губами, стать хоть на минуту единым существом. Северус удивленно отвечает, пытаясь нарочито медленными движениями превратить пожар в предвкушение разгорающегося костра. Да, все верно, так будет лучше, пока не уйдет остаток болезненной слабости. А желание стремительно накатывает волнами, и приходит запоздалое понимание, что две недели вдали него – это слишком долго. К тому же я не знаю другого способа уйти от неприятного разговора. 

– Я соскучился, – шепчу я, задыхаясь, пока Северус прикусывает мне шею, прослеживает дразнящими прикосновениями языка линию ключицы, – надо было мне вчера пораньше вернуться, а то я только улегся, так тебе срочно потребовалось найти в этом… ох, в этом твоем справочнике какое-то название… потом насыпать в кипящую воду скарабеев… накрошить полыни… 

Его рука плавно скользит по бедру, вызывая сладкую дрожь. 

– Да, это мысль, Поттер, – мои пижамные штаны мигом оказываются на полу, – все равно ты ушел из квиддича, попробуем сделать из тебя зельевара. Видишь, какие успехи. 

Издевается, но мне плевать, я растворяюсь, погружаюсь под воду, задерживая дыхание из последних сил. Каждый раз слишком хорошо, разве так бывает? По-моему, у меня зависимость – от тонких пальцев, поглаживающих, сжимающих, все сильнее и сильнее, пока я не захлебываюсь стонами, от горячих губ – то нежных, то с яростью впивающихся. 

– Сев… Боже, Северус, я… – голос подводит, как всегда, а ведь есть что-то важное, что обязательно нужно сказать, но я не успеваю – снова. И я никак не смогу вспомнить потом эти очень важные, я уверен, жизненно необходимые слова. Я лечу в безвоздушном пространстве, мои руки цепляются за одеяло в жалкой попытке удержаться в реальности. Ничто больше не имеет значения, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это длится как можно дольше, не хочу возвращаться, вдруг это больше не повторится! Поздно – последний отчаянный толчок бедер, я глухо вскрикиваю, и время начинает идти в обычном темпе. 

– Спасибо, – шепчу я, пока он накладывает чистящее заклинание. Северус слегка улыбается краешком губ. Интересно, умеет ли он улыбаться так, чтобы в глазах загорались искорки? По крайней мере, я ни разу не видел. Жаль. 

Между прочим, это нечестно: я лежу голым, а он при полном параде, спасибо, не в туфлях. Я провожу костяшками пальцев по длинному ряду пуговиц, потихоньку подбираясь к застежке на брюках, но он резко останавливает меня. 

– Нет. 

– Почему? 

Северус качает головой. 

– Не сейчас. Тебе надо выспаться, чтобы зелье подействовало. Остальное – завтра с утра… 

– Ага, когда я проснусь, тебя тут уже не будет! 

– Или вечером. В конце концов, я никуда не денусь, можешь не спешить. Спи, Поттер. 

По телу и правда начинает расползаться дремотное тепло – скорее от звуков глубокого голоса, чем от испытанного наслаждения. Так и быть, уговорил. 

– Пожалуйста, не уходи, – я подкатываюсь под бок Северусу, который явно намеревается улизнуть в кабинет. – Давай полежим вместе, совсем немножко. 

– Только пока ты не уснешь, – соглашается он со страдальческим вздохом. Потом вытягивает из-под нас скомканное одеяло и закутывает меня. 

Тикают деревянные антикварные часы, за окном опять барабанит дождь, слышно размеренное дыхание Северуса (я стараюсь дышать в унисон), и так спокойно, и тепло, и уютно… Черт, совсем забыл. Мне хотелось получить ответ на один вопрос, а я его так и не задал. Напрямую то есть, безо всяких шпионских уловок. Конечно, можно промолчать, потом мучиться, выстраивая предположения, отгоняя липкий страх. Я не выдержу. 

– Сев, послушай... 

– Ну, что на этот раз? 

– Ты… так и не сказал, как ты ко мне относишься. Мне нужно знать. 

– Зачем? 

Мы смотрим друг на друга: я – умоляюще, он – как обычно, без эмоций. 

– Просто ты никогда не говорил, что любишь меня, – я запинаюсь о «любишь». С непривычки, наверное. 

– Как и ты. 

Молчание. Мне нечего возразить. Он говорит: 

– То есть если я сейчас скажу, что не люблю, нам останется только разойтись, верно, Гарри? 

– Нет, нет. Ты же со мной, значит, ничего страшного, можно прожить и без любви, – что я несу, ведь это ложь. 

– Доказываешь мне или себе? 

– Не надо так. 

– А как? Поттер, ты действительно хочешь услышать правду? Какой бы она ни была? 

Не хочу. Великий Мерлин, я жалкий трус, но я не хочу, и Северус все понимает. 

– Не надо, – тихо произносит он, откидывая прядку с моего лба, – правда иногда оказывается очень дорогой. Настолько, что такую цену мы пока не готовы заплатить. 

– Скажи только, я сильно надоедаю тебе своим присутствием? Если не сможешь больше терпеть, я уйду. 

– А, вот в чем дело. Хваленое гриффиндорское благородство. Не льсти себе, Поттер, вряд ли ты будешь хуже трех Круциатусов подряд. 

Стоит радоваться? Вообще-то, я предполагал услышать нечто другое. Но сил на обиду не хватает, особенно когда поверх одеяла меня уверенно обнимают крепкие руки. В тишине слышно, как капли ударяются о подоконник. Веки медленно начинают тяжелеть, похоже, зелье все-таки действует наподобие снотворного. С некоторым облегчением я думаю о том, что придется перенести разговор на более подходящий момент. Либо вовсе не поднимать больше эту тему… Заснуть я не успеваю, потому что Северус вдруг шепчет, касаясь теплыми губами моего уха: 

– Запомни, я никуда не собираюсь уходить, во всяком случае, в ближайшее время. Меня все устраивает. А любовь… Знаешь, Гарри, порой поступки и чувства сильно отличаются, и, возможно, это к лучшему. 

Как ни странно, в голове крутятся те самые слова, которые никак не получалось произнести, ускользающие. В этот раз, по-видимому, мне удается их поймать. 

– Я тебя люблю. 

Он молчит. Давай, ответь хотя бы глупую банальность: «Я тоже», неужели настолько трудно? Соври, может, от этого затихнет тупая боль в груди. 

Молчание. 

Я засыпаю, теперь уже неотвратимо. Руки, обнимавшие меня, исчезают, Северус встает, берет с тумбочки пустой стакан – стекло скрежещет о полированную поверхность. С тихим стуком закрывается дверь спальни. 

Да, я сам надумываю себе проблемы, меня никто не собирается бросать, все чудесно. Дались мне эти объяснения в чувствах. Северус прав, главное – поступки, он будет рядом несмотря ни на что, как бы он там ко мне ни относился, чего ж еще надо? Вот Джинни, например, меня любила, и толку? Ничего, я успокоюсь, перестану думать о всякой ерунде… 

Мне нужно выспаться, но вместо барашков и заборчика на закрытых веках горят слова – «любит – не любит – истина – ложь». До чего нелепые штуки мерещатся в полусне-полубреду, навеянном болезнью. Значит, выберите верный ответ, как в маггловской викторине. Боже, такими темпами я скоро свихнусь. Убирайтесь из моей головы! Наваждение какое-то, честное слово. Или проще выбрать, и, если угадаю, станет легче? Ужасно хочется выбрать, но я боюсь ошибиться, и в этот раз темнота наваливается как никогда вовремя. 

Я сплю.

 

## История вторая

 

В лучике света, пробивающемся между тяжелыми портьерами, кружась танцевали пылинки. Андромеда теперь старалась держать здесь окна плотно зашторенными, хотя Ремус не совсем понимал – зачем. 

– Как будто она боится впустить свет, да? – раздался слабый голос рядом. Из темноты выступила Тонкс. – Как будто что-то может разрушиться… 

Ремус взял ее за руку и их пальцы переплелись. 

– Если ей так легче, пускай, – сказал он, оглядывая комнату. Шкаф, узкая кровать у стены, над письменным столом висит несколько детских рисунков. Ничего не изменилось. 

– Я за этим столом делала уроки. Маме приходилось силой меня усаживать, а я все никак не могла понять, зачем нужна маггловская математика и литература. 

Волосы у Тонкс незаметно стали светло-русыми, наверное, с такими она ходила в школу. Ремусу больше нравился фиолетовый или розовый цвет, но и с обычным ей тоже было хорошо. 

– А здесь, – Тонкс указала на шкаф, – лежат мои игрушки. У меня был один заяц, старенький, с длинными разноцветными ушами. Его звали… 

– Молчун, потому что тебе казалось, что он вот-вот заговорит, но этого не случалось. Я знаю, Дора. Помню. 

Тонкс улыбнулась, и Ремус ответил ей легкой улыбкой. Воспоминания – вот и все, что осталось. Воспоминания, и один-единственный день в году, когда можно убедиться, что жизнь продолжается, что они проделали этот путь не зря. 

– Пойдем к нему? Он должен был уже проснуться, – предложил Ремус. Тонкс в последний раз окинула взглядом комнату и кивнула. Дверь была заперта снаружи, но это не имело значения, и через минуту они стояли в детской над маленькой кроваткой. 

Тед спал, сладко посапывая, подложив ладонь под щеку. Одеяло наполовину сползло, как всегда. 

– Вечно ему жарко, – проворчала Тонкс. Ремус видел, как дернулась ее рука – чтобы укрыть сына – и безвольно опустилась. Она все понимает, конечно, вот только от понимания боль не уйдет. Он глухо произнес: 

– Мы можем уйти, когда захочешь. 

Слез, как в прошлый раз, не было, Тонкс вообще держалась молодцом. Ласково погладила воздух над взъерошенными волосами Теда, прислушалась к его дыханию. 

– Нет, Рем, мы останемся, я не сбегу от сына, – она подвинулась, и Ремус, подойдя ближе, тоже склонился над кроваткой. – Посмотри, как он вырос. Все-таки на тебя он похож больше, что бы ты там не говорил. Ой, просыпается… 

Они завороженно смотрели на то, как Тед не спеша потянулся и зевнул. У него мои глаза, подумал Ремус. В сердце ворочалась страшная боль, и в то же время его окутывало непонятное счастье. Хотя какое там сердце? Значит, болела и ликовала душа. 

Протяжно скрипнули дверные петли, и в комнату зашла Андромеда – сильно осунувшаяся за последний год, с залегшими под глазами тенями. В ее пышных каштановых волосах добавилось несколько седых прядей. Тонкс охнула и впилась ногтями Ремусу в запястье, но ничего не сказала. 

– Проснулся? Давай, поднимайся, радость моя, завтрак стынет. 

Тед пробурчал что-то под нос, отворачиваясь и дергая на себя ускользающее одеяло. 

– Давай-давай, не упрямься. Скоро придет крестный, а ты в кровати лежишь. Вот возьмет и уйдет, никакого подарка даже не оставит. И дядя Северус скажет: «Какой невоспитанный мальчик, больше не будем сюда ходить». 

– А они придут, ба? – лицо Теда мгновенно просияло, в медовых глазах зажглись искорки. 

– Обещали. Сейчас мы с тобой умоемся, позавтракаем. Сходим погулять, – да, не хмурься, гулять обязательно нужно… Винки скажем, чтобы приготовила к обеду рыбу. 

– Фу-у. Лучше отбивную с картошкой, – сморщил нос Тед. – И на обед придет Гарри? 

– Да. 

– Ура! 

 

Каждая мелочь теперь казалась важной, будь то блики солнца на кроватной решетке, цветастая пижама, в спешке забытая на стуле, пыльный хрусталь в буфете, белая скатерть с синей бахромой. Ремус вряд ли замечал это раньше. Не хотел замечать, да и не к чему было. Оказалось, в этом тоже заключалась жизнь. 

Тед ни минуты не сидел на месте, даже за столом он ухитрялся постоянно крутиться, пока не перевернул тарелку с кашей. Взмахом палочки каша была водворена на место, а виновник чуть присмирел. Но заливистый смех то и дело раздавался в доме – когда перед зеркалом Тед изменял нос в пятачок или отращивал длинные зеленые волосы, когда они с бабушкой играли в Мерлина и мадам Мим, дерущихся на дуэли, когда с помощью двух зеркалец на стене разворачивался целый спектакль с солнечными зайчиками в главной роли. Ремус смотрел, жадно впитывал все движения сына, все его слова, чтобы выжечь в памяти навсегда. Тонкс тоже не сводила с него глаз, вымученно улыбаясь. 

– Зачем идти гулять, ба? Не хочу, давай еще почитаем… 

– Не ной, Тедди. Повернись, я поправлю воротник. Мы слепим снеговика, как в прошлое воскресенье, если захочешь. 

– Еще прошлый не растаял! 

– И, кстати, можем встретить твоего крестного с дядей Северусом. 

Остальные сборы прошли без пререканий, шарф был повязан, рукавички надеты – наконец, Тед выбежал на искрящийся хрусткий снег. 

Помимо лепки фигур, можно было придумать неимоверное количество развлечений, чем Тед и занялся с энтузиазмом. Бурная игра в снежки, которые он бросал очень метко, «рисование» ангела, лежа навзничь и дергая руками, а завершилось все постройкой снежного лабиринта, придуманного Андромедой. Штаны и рукавицы неотвратимо покрывались ледяной коркой. 

– Так, Тед, давай закругляться. Подождем крестного дома. 

– Нет, – он старательно подравнивал стенки лабиринта, – мы их дождемся. Ты же обещала. 

– Хочешь заболеть? 

– Бабушка, ну пожалуйста, я лабиринт не доделал, еще полчасика, можно? 

– Только полчасика, – смилостивилась Андромеда. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже приняться за выравнивание снежных стен. 

 

Прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем вдалеке показались две темные фигуры. Ремус узнал их почти мгновенно. Снейп, в длинном черном пальто, все такой же худой, и Гарри, во всем черном, только поверх куртки намотан ярко-бордовый шарф. 

– Чувствуется снейпово влияние, но Гриффиндор непобедим, – гордо произнесла Тонкс. Ремус был согласен, добавил лишь, что Северус выглядит гораздо лучше, чем во время своего преподавания. 

– Влияние Гарри ощущается не меньше, – заключил он, рассматривая чистые волосы Снейпа и нормальный цвет лица. На такое чудо, очевидно, были способны только два человека – Гарри и Лили. Передающаяся по наследству власть над бедным зельеваром… 

– Тедди! Вот и твой крестный с дядей Северусом, – улыбнулась Андромеда. – Беги, поздоровайся. 

Теда не нужно было упрашивать. Он с такой скоростью понесся по устланной снегом тропинке, что, не успев остановиться, чуть не сшиб крестного. Их удержала вовремя подставленная Снейпом рука. 

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – щеки у Теда раскраснелись от радости и быстрого бега. – Я вас ждал-ждал, бабушка сказала идти домой, но я упросил еще погулять. 

– Привет, детеныш. Как ты тут, все хорошо? – получив утвердительное «Угу», Гарри легко подхватил его на руки. С самым серьезным видом Тед повернулся к Снейпу. 

– Здравствуйте, дядя Северус. Вы больше не уйдете, правда? Не уходите, пожалуйста, а то Гарри в прошлый раз сказал, что вы ушли, и был очень грустный. 

Ремус и Тонкс удивленно переглянулись, Снейп с не меньшим изумлением посмотрел на Гарри. 

– Поттер, надеюсь, это не твои выдумки? 

Побледневший Гарри отчаянно замотал головой. 

– Да ты что, мы ни слова при нем не сказали, понятия не имею… 

– Мне бабушка потом объяснила, – вмешался Тед, – он сказала, что вам про это напоминать нельзя, но я испугался, вдруг вы опять уйдете. Не надо, не хочу, чтобы Гарри было плохо. Вы так не будете больше? 

Снейп, по-видимому, потерял дар речи, и Ремус не мог его в этом винить. Не дожидаясь возвращения язвительного словарного запаса, Гарри поставил Теда на землю. 

– Пойдемте, – кивнул Гарри в сторону калитки, – Андромеда, уже, наверное, накрыла на стол. За обедом поговорим. 

Они двинулись к дому, один за другим, по протоптанной среди сугробов узкой тропинке. Но собственного сына Ремус знал превосходно, поэтому был уверен – так просто от него не отделаться. 

– Дядя Северус, – обернувшись, грозно начал Тед, – скажите, что вы так больше не будете. 

Со стороны шедшего впереди Гарри донесся полухрюк-полувсхлип. 

– Прекрати сейчас же, Поттер, это не смешно! 

– Дядя Северус, вы… 

Снейп обреченно закатил глаза. Глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, потом рявкнул: 

– Я. Больше. Так. Не буду. Все меня слышали? 

– Я – точно слышала, – еле выговорила Тонкс, согнувшаяся от смеха. – Честно, Рем, мне показалось, что Снейп его сейчас убьет. 

Недоверчивым взглядом Тед окинул фигуру Снейпа, потом покачал головой – маленькая копия Андромеды – и, сунув замерзшие руки в карманы, продолжил идти. Уголок губ Северуса дернулся в усмешке. Впрочем, Ремусу вполне могло показаться. 

 

В большей прихожей витал аромат домашней выпечки, из гостиной доносилось бряцание посуды вместе с краткими указаниями, отдаваемыми домашнему эльфу. Гарри помог Теду выпутаться из куртки, и тот мгновенно унесся вверх по лестнице, прокричав: 

– Я принесу мои рисунки, вы еще их не видели, и книгу! 

Пока Снейп вешал свое пальто, Гарри сражался с шарфом. Шерстяной удав обвился вокруг шеи в несколько колец, пальцы никак не могли нащупать затянувшийся узел. После пары минут терпение Гарри иссякло. 

– Черт! Сев, помоги… 

Снейп, рывком повернув его к себе, несколькими уверенными движениями размотал шарф. 

– Сколько раз клялся, что не буду его надевать, но Молли ведь обидится, – смущенно пояснил Гарри. Он закинул куртку с шарфом на вешалку, попытался пригладить волосы, игнорируя насмешливое хмыканье Снейпа, но, когда тот было двинулся к гостиной, остановил его. 

– Северус, подожди. Ты на меня не сердишься? Ну, из-за слов Теда. Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не стал такого делать. 

– «Такое» – это подробная жалоба на мой уход каждому встречному? 

Голова Гарри мотнулась, как от удара. Он закусил нижнюю губу, потом закрыл глаза ладонью. 

– Я идиот. 

– Не больше, чем обычно. Успокойся, я не сержусь. 

Ладонь медленно опустилась. 

– Правда? 

Северус мягко коснулся губами его виска и что-то прошептал на ухо. Что-то хорошее, потому что Гарри облегченно выдохнул, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. 

– Дядя Северус, Гарри, вас бабушка зовет! Сказала, что все готово. 

Они отскочили друг от друга в мгновение ока. В дверях появился Тед с кипой альбомных листов, большущей потрепанной книгой и пачкой цветных карандашей. 

– Наш сын умеет выбирать удивительно подходящие моменты. Весь в меня, – фыркнула Тонкс и потянула Ремуса в гостиную. 

Усадив гостей на диван, Андромеда решительно отобрала рисунки, невзирая на протесты Теда. 

– Сначала поешь, потом будешь лезть со своими художествами. 

– Эй, Тедди, ничего страшного, мы обязательно посмотрим, только позже, – успокоил его Гарри и, достав из кармана уменьшенный сверток, вернул ему настоящую величину. – А сейчас – глянь-ка, что тут есть для тебя. 

Андромеда укоризненно покачала головой, но было поздно: Тед, с улыбкой до ушей, пулей подскочил к дивану. Гостинцы в четыре руки были освобождены от бумаги. 

– Вот – маггловские сладости, все равно волшебными тебя уже закормили. Еще две книги со сказками… 

– Да это не сказки, это же легенды, ну почему ты никак не запоминаешь! 

– Поттер разницы увидеть не сможет. 

– Угу, с легендами, значит, и… хм, справочник по лекарственным растениям? 

– Ой, дядя Северус, большое спасибо! – Тед вцепился в книгу, словно та была из золота. – Я выучил все про те, простые зелья. Даже знаю, как готовится напиток Живой Смерти. 

Гарри почему-то заметно покраснел, не поднимая глаз от пола. 

– Да, Поттер, тот самый. Корень асфоделя и настойка полыни. Неудивительно, что тебе стыдно – кроме него и, пожалуй, безоара, ты так ничего и не запомнил. 

– Ну почему, – пробормотал Гарри, – например, Оборотное зелье. 

– Что-что? С этого места поподробнее, – искренне заинтересовался Снейп, однако Андромеда положила конец увлекательной беседе. 

– Хватит, мясо стынет. Успеете еще наговориться. Тед, что надо сказать крестному? 

– Спасибо, Гарри! – горячо отозвался он, перекладывая с места на место шоколадки, забавные печенья и леденцы. 

Столик подвинули ближе к дивану и креслам, аппетитно пахнущая отбивная явно не способствовала дальнейшим спорам, только Гарри все равно не удержался напоследок: 

– Тебе повезло, Тедди, что Северус больше не работает в Хогвартсе, иначе к зельям ты бы относился совсем по-другому. 

В ответ он заработал два практически одинаковых осуждающих взгляда – черных и золотисто-карих глаз. Тонкс потянула Ремуса за рукав, привлекая внимание: 

– Знаешь, Рем, надо было раньше дать Снейпу на воспитание какого-нибудь малыша, который бы им восхищался и обожал учиться. На него это действует, как подарочный набор из Сладкого королевства на Альбуса. 

Так оно и было. Северусу определенно нравилось внимание мальчика, его готовность запоминать любое слово зельевара. Если прибавить сюда тягу Теда к знаниям, ставшую сюрпризом решительно для всех, то их взаимное расположение становилось вполне объяснимым. 

– Тед, возьми салфетку, и крестному тоже одну передай, – распоряжалась Андромеда, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. Сразу было видно, что эльфиха постаралась на славу. 

– Ммм, очень вкусно, прямо тает во рту, – оценил Гарри. 

– Не знаю, как бы я справлялась, если бы не Винки. Такое счастье, что Минерва согласилась мне ее подарить. 

– Винки было не очень хорошо в Хогвартсе, – Гарри старательно распиливал отбивную на кусочки. – В семье она чувствует себя нужной. 

– Всякому живому существу хочется о ком-нибудь заботиться. Тед, сколько раз тебе говорить, что вилку держат левой рукой! 

Бросив украдкой взгляд на Андромеду, Гарри тихо переложил вилку. 

Первым с едой покончил Тед, теперь он ерзал взад-вперед по креслу, дожидаясь взрослых. 

– Гарри, так ты не стал искать работу? – расспрашивала Андромеда. 

– Пока нет, – на щеках его выступил легкий румянец. – Денег мне хватит жизни на три, а решить, чем хотелось бы заниматься, никак не получается. 

– И Северус не заставляет тебя помогать в лабораторных опытах? – она лукаво улыбнулась. 

Снейп в восторг от предложения не пришел. 

– Лучше попросить об этом слона средних размеров. Андромеда, поверь, ты не видела Поттера на моих уроках. 

– Неправда! По крайней мере, я был лучше Невилла!  
– Иначе говоря, испортил не двадцать, а десять котлов. 

– Мир, мир, – смеясь, Андромеда едва не плеснула чаем на стол, – лучше расскажи мне, Гарри, как поживают твои фанаты? Десять писем в день или все поутихло? 

– Иногда присылают стихи, разрисованные сердечками, но мы ими растапливаем камин, – Гарри невольно передернулся. 

Повисло молчание. Андромеда прошептала: 

– Ангел пролетел. 

Ее лицо на секунду стало бесконечно уставшим. Не выдержав, Тонкс рванулась к ней. 

– Мамочка! – она упала на колени рядом с креслом, где сидела мать, низко опустила голову. Плечи ее вздрагивали. 

Измучившись бесцельным сидением за столом, Тед жалобно спросил: 

– Гарри, ты поел? Пойдем в комнату, я никак не могу найти одну книгу, я обещал показать дяде Северусу. И тебе покажу все мои сборники с легендами, хочешь? 

– Конечно, – Гарри встал и вытер руки о салфетку. Тед тянул его к двери, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. 

Дождавшись, пока их шаги затихнут в коридоре, Андромеда придвинула кресло ближе к Снейпу. 

– Северус. 

– Ммм? – он добавил в чай немного молока. 

– Я хочу попросить тебя об одной вещи… Не бойся, Нерушимой клятвы мне, в отличие от моей сестры, не нужно. 

Снейп усмехнулся. 

– Неужели? 

– С каждым днем я все хуже себя чувствую. Мы не становимся моложе, верно? – Андромеда поплотнее укуталась в шаль, словно в комнате внезапно похолодало. – Если со мной что-то случится, прошу, позаботься о Теде. У него больше никого не осталось. Я попросила бы Гарри, но он сам еще ребенок. 

– Я обещаю, – Снейп взял со столика чашку, пытаясь не расплескать ароматный напиток. Тонкс все так же сидела у ног матери, неверящими глазами всматриваясь в ее лицо, стараясь понять – вправду ли та больна или это надуманное. 

– Ремус, – всхлипнула она, – так не может быть. 

– Иди сюда, – хотелось прижать ее к себе, заставить забыть обо всем хоть на мгновение, но Тонкс упрямо замотала головой. 

Тишину в гостиной прерывало только мерное позвякивание серебряной ложечки о фарфор. Размешав сахар, Андромеда спросила: 

– Тяжело приходится? – Снейп вопросительно взглянул на нее. – Я имею в виду, с Гарри. Он очень непростой мальчик. 

Ремус никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Снейп смеялся. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз. 

– Обычно людям бывает сложно со мной, а не наоборот. 

– Со стороны лучше видно, – пожала плечами Андромеда. – Он никак не может полностью довериться кому-то, для такого возраста ему слишком много пришлось пережить. Утраты, разочарования… Просто дай ему время, он привыкнет, научится тебе верить. 

– С чего ты взяла, что сейчас он не верит? – голос Снейпа был безразличен, но Ремусу послышались нотки затаенного, упрятанного даже от самого себя страдания. Великие боги, за что столько испытаний одному человеку, тем более тому, кто заслужил несколько безоблачных счастливых лет? Вы же видите, какой была жизнь Северуса… Несправедливо. Совсем не хотелось думать о том, что он, Ремус, тоже внес свою лепту. Не издевался вместе с друзьями и не мешал им. Участливо смотрел на чужую покалеченную судьбу и ни словом, ни делом не пытался поддержать. Ну, а если бы попытался – разве Снейп позволил бы? Возможно. Упущенные возможности жалят невыносимо. 

– Потому что иногда Гарри так смотрит на тебя, как будто боится, что ты исчезнешь. Ничего, Северус, это пройдет. Юность, романтические представления о жизни, любовь до гроба. 

– Знаю, – хрипло отозвался Снейп. Он прочистил горло, отхлебнул немного чая. – Я не хочу это обсуждать. 

– Ты прав, абсолютно прав. Прости, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело. Никаких советов я давать не буду, только… Северус, не бросай его. Он был похож на привидение, когда пришел в тот раз. Напуганный до невозможности, весь трясся, заговаривался. Я боялась, что он с ума сойдет. 

Как на Снейпа подействовали эти слова, невозможно было понять. Он размеренно прихлебывал чай, сохраняя выражение вежливого безразличия на лице. 

– Думаю, мы с Поттером разберемся сами, Андромеда, спасибо за участие. 

За дверью послышались веселые голоса. 

– Книга успешно отыскалась, – провозгласил Гарри, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Северусом. Тед поспешно устроился между ними. 

– Мои рисунки на столике, – недовольно сказал он. 

– А моя палочка в куртке, – в тон ему произнес Гарри. – Сев? 

– Accio рисунки. 

– Гораздо легче подойти и взять, – Андромеда неодобрительно посмотрела на Теда. 

– Зато совсем неинтересно, – отмахнулся он, перехватывая в воздухе плывущие листки. 

Ремус встал за их спиной, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. Неожиданно Тонкс поднялась на ноги и подошла к нему, прислонилась щекой к плечу. 

– Мне тоже хочется увидеть, – сказала она, поймав взгляд Ремуса. 

Тем временем рисунки были аккуратно разложены на коленях. 

– Это – Круглый стол при дворе короля Артура, – гордо указал Тед на изображение большого круга с торчащими по бокам головами через равные промежутки. За столом последовали: дуэль Мерлина и мадам Мим (дракон, смутно напоминающий бегемота в чешуе, гонится за мышкой), принятие Экскалибура от Озерной Девы (высунувшаяся из воды рука протягивает меч ужасно удивленному типу в короне набекрень), собственно сам Экскалибур крупным планом и, наконец, зеленый холм с непонятной то ли башней, то ли стелой на верхушке. 

– А это что? – видимо, для Северуса смысл последнего рисунка тоже был темен. 

– Авалон. Ну, могила Артура и Мерлина. Я хочу, когда вырасту, ее раскопать, чтобы проверить – есть там кто-нибудь внутри. Вдруг в книжках все врут. 

Тонкс сдавленно хихикнула. С Тедди станется еще и не то провернуть. 

– Весьма похвальное намерение, – заметил Снейп, – хорошо, хоть твоя бабушка тебя сейчас не слышала. 

– Тедди, замечательные рисунки. Нет, честно. Я, например, рисую гораздо хуже. 

– Действительно, Поттер, припоминаю один шедевр – тогда нужно было изобразить на пергаменте проведенный опыт. Кажется, я где-то даже сохранил это произведение искусства. 

Гарри скорчил оскорбленную гримасу и дулся, пока на его плечо не легла ладонь Северуса, не замеченная ни Тедом, ни Андромедой, убиравшей вместе с Винки со стола. Почувствовав легкое пожатие, он повернул голову, встретился со Снейпом глазами и широко улыбнулся. Ладонь немедленно исчезла, а Снейп, едва заметно кивнув, тут же вернулся к рассматриванию рисунков. 

– Кстати, древний магический меч на самом деле выглядит несколько по-другому. 

– Правда? А как? Расскажите, дядя Северус! 

– На эфесе – символы Меркурия и Луны… да, вот здесь. На рукояти – Юпитера. И от рукоятки отходит по лезвию медный треугольник с символами Меркурия и Венеры. 

Тед быстро пририсовывал недостающие элементы. 

– И это все обязательно? – подал голос Гарри, критически разглядывая получившуюся вязь. – Я думаю, волне хватит просто заточенного лезвия. 

– Поддержка планет придает направленность магии, чтобы удары наносились точно по цели, – снисходительно пояснил Северус. 

– А из какого металла делается клинок? – спросил Тед. 

– Из стали. Эфес – из серебра и ртути, на рукоятке должно быть олово. В сочетании с медью все это стабилизирует магию. 

– И если украсить меч драгоценными камнями, то магия исчезнет? 

– Необязательно, зависит от типа камня. Каждый обладает уникальными свойствами, так что… 

Лекцию о рубинах, изумрудах и гагате Гарри выслушивать не пришлось. К его счастью, в гостиную заглянула Андромеда. 

– Гарри, не поможешь с одной вещью? 

– Ох, ну разумеется, – он торопливо вскочил. Ремус двинулся следом, оглянувшись на Тонкс – та замахала рукой, иди, мол, я останусь. 

 

Вначале пошли в прихожую, чтобы извлечь палочку Гарри из кармана куртки. 

– Что за проблема? – поинтересовался Гарри, поднимаясь за Андромедой по лестнице. 

– Боггарт, в шкафу поселился. Мне так кажется. Может, что-то другое, надеюсь, не пикси. Стоило заходить в комнату почаще, но я там почти не появлялась несколько месяцев, а теперь какая-то пакость копошится внутри. 

Дойдя до второго этажа, Андромеда остановилась перевести дух. 

– Гарри, ты не подумай, что я боюсь, просто… Я после войны уже натыкалась на боггарта, и мне… 

– Я все понимаю, – Гарри горько усмехнулся, словно вспомнив что-то. 

– Спасибо. 

– В конце концов, главный истребитель нечисти в этой стране именно я. 

Андромеда отперла комнату Тонкс, ткнула пальцем в шкаф с игрушками. 

– Мне лучше уйти? 

– Думаю, да. 

– Еще раз спасибо, Гарри. Удачи. 

Дверь мягко захлопнулась. 

– Ну что, дорогой гость, выходи. 

Шкаф ощутимо затрясся, выражая протест. Гарри выставил вперед руку с палочкой. 

– Alohomora. 

Тень, выползшая из-за створки, заклубилась в паре метров от него. Существо действительно оказалось боггартом, приобретавшим все более и более явные очертания. Ремус ожидал увидеть фигуру в развевающемся плаще, тянущую трупные руки к Гарри, но вместо этого перед ними предстал Снейп. Дрожащей рукой он зажимал рваную рану на шее, откуда потоком текла черная кровь, вместо слов из его рта вырывался хрип. Гарри не сводил глаз с видения, сжимая палочку так, что побелели костяшки. Прошла секунда, другая, третья… Чего он ждет? 

– Riddiculus, – боггарт растворился без следа. Обморочно выдохнув, Гарри привалился к стенке рядом с дверью. 

– Гарри, все в порядке? – из коридора раздался обеспокоенный голос Андромеды. 

– Да, да, я его убрал, – он вытер со лба пот, поправил очки и открыл дверь. – Все хорошо. 

 

Поскольку час был поздний, и Тед не захотел лечь отдохнуть днем, Андромеда сказала ему попрощаться и повела укладывать. Тонкс, не расстававшаяся с сыном, пошла за ними, Ремус же на минутку задержался. 

– О чем тебя просила Андромеда? – Северус обнял Гарри, разместившегося на его плече как на подушке. 

– Убрать боггарта из шкафа. Я убрал. 

– Вот оно что. И как он выглядел на этот раз? 

– Дементор, как обычно. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

– Боязнь страха – очень символично для героя. 

– Наверное. Сев, пойдем домой. 

– Устал? – вопрос прозвучал необычно нежно, особенно для Снейпа. 

– Угу. 

Домой. Ремус мысленно попрощался с Гарри и Северусом и двинулся к детской. Андромеда уже выключала свет. 

– Все, будь умницей, Тедди. Я пойду провожу твоего крестного с Северусом. Спи спокойно. 

– Спокойной ночи, бабушка. 

Ремус встал по другую сторону кроватки от Тонкс, их руки соединились над лежащим сыном. 

– Какие там слова, Дора? 

– В болезни и здравии, в счастье и горе… 

– В жизни и смерти. 

– В жизни и смерти, – эхом отозвалась Тонкс. 

– Нам пора. Только скажем до свиданья Теду. 

 

*** 

Тесно прижавшись щекой к ледяному оконному стеклу, Тед смотрел, как уходит крестный со Снейпом. Было холодно стоять босыми ногами на полу, не прикрытом ковром, но обращать на такое внимание глупо, он ведь не девчонка. 

Гарри то и дело увязал в глубоком снегу, который все прибывал и прибывал, скрывая за ажурно-белой пеленой очертания деревьев. Вот дядя Северус первым выступил за пределы антиаппарационного барьера, подал руку Гарри – он застрял в очередном сугробе – и они исчезли. 

Осталось последнее, самое важное дело, о нем Тед ни разу не забывал. Пожелать спокойной ночи темному небу в сверкающей россыпи огонечков, потому что где-то там, высоко-высоко, его мама и папа. Может, они прямо сейчас тоже на него смотрят, улыбаясь, точь-в-точь как на свадебных фотографиях. 

Две звездочки вдруг загорелись ярче, всего на миг, и погасли. Раньше такое видеть Теду не приходилось, наверное, это и есть звездопад, о котором рассказывала бабушка. Значит, завтра будет ясная погода. 

– Мамочка, папа, спокойной ночи. Я вас очень люблю. Не забывайте меня, ладно? 

Небо заговорщически молчало, но он почему-то всегда знал – родители его слышат.

 

## История третья

Рождественский снег кружился за окнами, сплетая диковинные узоры, окутывая землю белым коконом. Он шел весь день, вознамерившись укрыть дом полностью, и Нора все больше и больше начинала соответствовать своему названию. 

Гарри поддался долгим уговорам миссис Уизли и в канун праздника заглянул к ним – совсем ненадолго. К счастью, Джинни с очередным поклонником укатила на какие-то тропические острова (Карибы? Мальдивы?), поэтому проблема «как посмотреть на нее и не провалиться под землю» решилась автоматически. Не то чтобы Гарри это теперь волновало, но всё же. С успокоенной совестью он сидел на кухне, украшенной гирляндами и еловыми ветками, за праздничным столом вместе с Роном и Молли. Артур ушел спать пораньше, а Гермиона поднялась наверх – урезонить дряхлого упыря, который, под влиянием всеобщей суматохи, не на шутку разошелся. В углу кухни примостился клюющий носом Джордж, после выпитой бутылки джина ему было лень даже поднимать голову. 

– Бери, бери, мой мальчик, не стесняйся, – увидев, что Гарри не решается взять кусок пудинга, миссис Уизли поднялась и поставила тарелку ближе. 

– Спасибо, просто я уже объелся… 

– Глупости какие, ты и трети не попробовал из всего, что на столе! Гарри, ты такой худенький, нужно больше есть. Он… он хоть тебя кормит? 

Гарри подавился сливовой начинкой. Рон участливо похлопал его по спине. 

– Мама, ему уже двадцать два года. Думаю, он в состоянии сам что-нибудь приготовить или, по крайней мере, в ресторане поесть. 

– А домашнего эльфа у вас нет? – миссис Уизли недоверчиво поглядывала на торс Гарри, обтянутый свитером. Надо было выбирать одежду посвободнее, что ли. 

– Есть, эльфиха. Тилли. Незаметная, почти не разговаривает, но готовит и убирает очень хорошо. Она уже года два у нас живет. 

– Мам, ну оставь ты его в покое, – Рон начал потихоньку подталкивать миссис Уизли к двери. – Ты вообще сказала, что дашь нам поговорить. 

– Да-да, я уже ухожу, только… 

– Поговорить одним. 

– Хорошо, я поняла. Гарри, береги себя, не забывай про еду, заходи почаще… 

– И плотнее укутывай шею шарфом. Он всё запомнит, мам. Иди. 

Гарри тепло попрощался с миссис Уизли. Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, Рон выдохнул с облегчением. Он достал из буфета два чистых стакана и бутыль, наполненную чем-то мутно-желтым, тяжело плюхнулся рядом с Гарри на стул. 

– Выпить хочешь? 

– Нет, Рон, спасибо. Мне скоро домой. 

– Зачем? – удивление в голосе Рона было вполне искренним. – Оставайся, завтра Билл вместе с Флер приедут, Чарли должен прилететь. Вот Джинни, скорее всего, не заявится, ну да вряд ли она тебя захочет видеть. 

– Не могу, я пообещал, что приду в одиннадцать, – слова прозвучали неправильно, он сразу это почувствовал, внутренне замирая. Рон громко заржал. 

– Обещал?! Это кому – ему, что ли? Гарри, да брось, ты свихнулся! С каких пор он тебе указывает, когда приходить домой? Или ты у него вместо комнатной собачки? 

– Рон! – возмущенный оклик эхом прокатился по кухне. Повернувшись, Гарри увидел стоящую в дверях Гермиону. – Извини, Гарри, кому-то просто нельзя пить. Вообще нельзя, не так ли, Рональд? 

– Ты слышала, что он говорит? Хрена с два я позволю, чтобы из моего друга сделали наложницу в гареме! 

При этих словах Рона перекосило, он схватил налитый до краев стакан и залпом выпил. Отдышавшись, он проговорил: 

– Ладно, я был не прав. Не вместо комнатной собачки – с домашними животными так не поступают. 

– Достаточно, – Гермиона решительно забрала у Рона бутылку. 

– Мне пора, – Гарри знал, к чему приводят подобные беседы. Сначала Рон будет убеждать его в неправильности подобных отношений, потом взывать к потерянной гордости, потом встрянет Гермиона, успокаивая их обоих, потом Гарри будет очень сильно сдерживаться, чтобы не набить другу морду. Так что лучший выход сейчас – подняться и уйти. 

Гермиона удержала его, когда он начал вставать со стула. 

– Подожди, Гарри. Мне хотелось обсудить с тобой одну вещь. 

– Какую? – он устало потер переносицу, сдавленную оправой очков. 

– Только Рон пообещает заткнуться, пока мы разговариваем, – дождавшись кивка от бросавшего убийственные взгляды Рона, она подвинула к Гарри свой стул. 

– Короче, я хотела спросить тебя о… о Снейпе. 

Мерлин, нет, он не собирался выдерживать это снова! 

– Не мотай головой, Гарри, послушай, – Гермиона схватила его за руку, пресекая попытки подняться. – И на этот раз ты не сбежишь, ясно? Скажи, ты смотришься в зеркало хоть иногда? 

– При чем тут зеркало? 

– У тебя вид вампира после двухсотлетнего поста. Я откладывала разговор, пока могла, но в последнее время ты настолько изменился, что становится страшновато. Всего один вопрос – только ответь честно. 

Гарри обреченно кивнул. 

– Ты счастлив? 

Черт. Дважды черт. Любимые друзья, как они умеют находить самые больные места и бить по ним, разумеется, всегда желая добра, только добра и ничего больше. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что отразилось на его лице, но Гермиона виновато улыбнулась. 

– Прости. Мы очень волнуемся за тебя. После того, как вы стали жить вместе, на тебе лица нет. Он к этому причастен, ведь так? 

– Имеешь в виду, что он меня истязает, привязывает к кровати на целый день и трахает до бесчувствия, – кажется, Рон позеленел – так ему и надо, – испытывает на мне зелья и так далее? Вынужден разочаровать – нет. 

– То есть он тебя всего-навсего не любит. 

Всего-навсего, вот так вот, Поттер. 

– Гермиона, я не собираюсь это обсуждать, неужели непонятно. Все, уже без пятнадцати одиннадцать, мне надо идти. 

– Я никогда не одобряла такие отношения, ты знаешь, плюс огромная разница в возрасте, – как он ни пытался стряхнуть с себя ее руку, чтобы аппарировать, ничего не получалось, – но многое можно оправдать взаимной любовью, которой тут и близко нет. Даже если закрыть глаза на то, что он тебя семь лет мучил, зачем терпеть всю оставшуюся жизнь? Прошло четыре года, а я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты смеялся – по-настоящему смеялся. 

– Да он вообще с убийцей спит! – не выдержал Рон. – Гарри, ты хоть помнишь, кем он был до того, как ты его вытащил из всего этого дерьма? Заметь, я еще молчу, что вы оба мужики! 

Угу, вот и начальная точка закипания. Как ему не надоедает из раза в раз повторять одно и то же? Нашаривать палочку в кармане левой рукой было сложно, а еще сложнее – вытащить ее и аппарировать, не послав предварительно в Рона что-нибудь приятное. Пусть бы потом избавлялся от щупалец или копыт, ему полезно. 

– Гарри, погоди. 

В запале дружеской беседы они, оказывается, забыли про дремавшего в углу Джорджа. Голос, раздавшийся в комнате, подействовал безотказно, прямо детская игра – «раз-два-три, на месте замри». Рон очухался первым. 

– Шел бы ты спать, Джорджи, у нас серьезный разговор. 

– Помолчи, я не к тебе обращаюсь, – сейчас Джордж напоминал Инфери, от его вида неприятный холодок пробегал у Гарри по коже. Говорят, близнецы долго не живут друг без друга. Джордж держался, из последних сил, но держался, лишь иногда заполняя пустоту маггловской выпивкой. 

– Знаешь, Гарри, без разницы, кто прав или не прав. Дело не в этом. Может, они говорят правильные слова, и советы у них хорошие. Но я понял недавно одну вещь, и если б нашелся человек, который мне сказал это раньше, я бы ноги ему целовал. Когда думаешь, как надо поступить, и все твердят одно, а ты считаешь, что надо сделать по-другому, никого не слушай. Пока есть хоть капля уверенности, что ты прав, делай по-своему, потому что самое страшное в жизни не совершить ошибку, а упустить шанс. Никогда себе не простишь. 

– Гарри, не слушай! – между ним и Джорджем стеной встала Гермиона. – Детсад сплошной: «лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть»! Когда ж вы повзрослеете? Ты попробовал один раз, не получилось, значит, не судьба… 

Гарри с радостью почувствовал, что рука Гермионы его уже не держит. Слава Мерлину! 

– Разговор окончен. Что касается моей личной жизни, то я счастлив. Я. Счастлив. Надеюсь, по буквам повторять не надо. И, мой вам совет, заведите ребенка поскорее – будет, кого опекать. С Рождеством. 

Рон вскинулся в последний момент, будто хотел что-то прокричать, Гермиона смотрела страдальческим взглядом, но его наконец утянуло в сжимающуюся со страшной силой черноту. 

 

Несколько тошнотворных мгновений, и он стоял в гостиной у себя дома. 

Было тихо, ни из кабинета, ни из лаборатории никаких звуков не доносилось. Странно, Северус должен был бы уже вернуться – Малфои, в честь кануна Рождества и недавней помолвки Драко и Панси, пригласили его на «скромный семейный ужин». Отказываться причин не было, поэтому Гарри пошел к Уизли, а Снейп отправился есть жареных фазанов и пить вино из древних погребов. Хотя насчет вина Гарри сильно сомневался. Он не знал, повлияла на то шпионская деятельность или природная нерасположенность к спиртному, но Снейп практически не пил. Сам Гарри, бывало, позволял себе стаканчик-другой, и не только пива, огневиски тоже было ничего, так что стойкостью Северуса он вправду восхищался. 

– Тилли, – позвал Гарри, и, с резким хлопком, домовиха появилась возле двери. Огромные фосфоресцирующие в полумраке глаза уставились прямо на него. 

– Северус еще не пришел? 

Она отрицательно помотала головой. 

– Тогда приготовь постель, ужинать я не буду. 

Тилли исчезла мгновенно. До чего же приятно, когда слуги исполнительные и неразговорчивые. 

 

Гарри сидел, не включая света, гипнотизируя затухающий камин. Подмывало плюнуть на все и заглянуть к Малфоям, вдруг Северус просто забыл о том, что уже начало первого. Обидно, так как с Гарри он о времени не забывал никогда. 

Сомнения разрешились весьма неожиданным образом. Пламя в камине чихнуло, заискрило зеленым, и в нем появилась ухмыляющаяся физиономия Драко. Ехидна слизеринская, чтоб его. После войны отношения между ними постепенно менялись, остановившись на эдаком холодно-язвительном перемирии. В общем, без острой нужды не общались. 

– Скучаешь, Поттер? – он оглядел темную комнату и неподвижного Гарри на диване. Который, впрочем, быстро ожил. 

– Что-то случилось, Малфой? – Гарри старался из всех сил, сохраняя спокойную интонацию. Судя по ухмылке Малфоя, ставшей гораздо шире, он не преуспел. 

– Для полноты картины не хватает остывающего ужина на столе и фартука в горошек. Превращаешься в заботливую женушку? 

– Да пошел ты, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. Если Малфой способен шутить, значит, трагедии не произошло. 

– Брось, тебе идет. Научишься печь пироги… 

С твердым намерением выдернуть Малфоя из камина и хорошенько накостылять по шее, Гарри медленно поднялся. Драко мигом почуял, откуда ветер дует. 

– Эй, расслабься, это шутка! Вы со Снейпом точно подходите друг другу, оба абсолютно чокнутые, – он отшатнулся, едва Гарри сделал шаг по направлению к камину. – Только хотел предупредить, что забирать его придется тебе. Он сейчас… как бы это сказать… не в состоянии перемещаться самостоятельно. 

– Чего?! 

– Собирайся – долго объяснять, легче самому увидеть, – перед тем, как выдернуть голову, Драко добавил: – Скажи «Малфой-мэнор», не ошибешься. 

– И без тебя знаю, – буркнул Гарри, набирая горстью Летучего пороха. Единственное, что в десятки раз было хуже аппарации, так это путешествие через заросшие сажей камины. Никакой радости от посещения поместья Малфоев Гарри также не испытывал, слишком свежи в памяти были воспоминания о седьмом курсе и проведенных здесь нескольких часах. К тому же лишний раз общаться с Люциусом… 

Вывалившись из камина и оглядев комнату, глазам он верить отказался. Во-первых, Малфоя-старшего в гостиной не наблюдалось. Во-вторых, изящный столик на резных ножках был сплошь уставлен бутылками. В-третьих, на диване развалился спящий – и мирно посапывающий – Северус. 

– Не хлопай глазами, Поттер, – Драко скрестил руки на груди, усаживаясь в кресло, – не я его спаивал. 

– Да? По-моему, очень похоже. 

– Жалко, мама увела отца наверх отсыпаться, без него все выглядит не так правдоподобно. 

Гарри представил Люциуса Малфоя, который ловит зеленых пикси и поет что-нибудь из репертуара Селестины Уорбек. Ага, причем дуэтом. 

– Северус не пьет, никогда, – сказал он в надежде, что сопящее видение исчезнет. 

– Я думал точно так же. Пока не увидел эту чудесную картину. Короче, мы с мамой были бы очень признательны, Поттер, если бы ты забрал его из нашей гостиной. 

– Уж вам не оставлю, не волнуйся, – съязвил Гарри. Крадучись подошел к дивану, потрепал Северуса за плечо. Ноль реакции. 

– Э-эй, – призыв он совместил с дерганьем за рукав, – эй, Северус, просыпайся! 

Малфой наслаждался зрелищем, он даже поудобнее устроился в кресле. Через пару минут Гарри сдался. 

– А есть какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы мгновенно протрезвить человека? 

– Может, и есть, только мы дома его не держим. Незачем было. 

Оставался Мобиликорпус, использовать который Гарри категорически не хотелось, и действенный маггловский метод – дотащить бесчувственное тело до камина на руках. Выбрав второе, Гарри покрепче ухватил Северуса за талию и приподнял. Тот был на удивление легким, видимо, откармливать следовало не одного Гарри. Закинув руку Снейпа себе на плечо, он уже шагнул к камину, как черные глаза распахнулись и уставились на него. Взгляд был весьма бодрым, не скажешь, что целый вечер пил, и язык почти не заплетался: 

– Поттер. А ты что тут делаешь? 

– Работаю совой, – на самом деле хотелось сказать еще много чего, но – не при Малфое, это раз, и два – лучше дождаться утра, иначе обвинительные речи пропадут впустую. Разумеется, если бы у Гарри хватило смелости на такие речи, в чем он сильно сомневался. 

– Я и сам могу идти, – Снейп вяло отталкивал руки Гарри, одновременно ловя равновесие. Не получалось ни то, ни другое. 

– Оно и видно, – хмыкнул Гарри. Малфой зажал рот кулаком, сдерживая смех. 

– Пусти, Поттер! – Северус начал вырываться гораздо сильнее, еще чуть-чуть, и ему бы удалось, но Гарри ослабил хватку и прижался лбом к его плечу. 

– Я тебе просто помогу, хорошо? – прошептал он. – Я очень устал за день, ты тоже, так что давай пойдем домой. 

Не глядя на Малфоя, Гарри аккуратно придерживал пошатывающегося Снейпа, пока они добирались до горшочка с Летучим порохом. Когда он зачерпнул горсть порошка, из-за спины послышалось фыркающее: 

– Спокойной ночи! И счастливого Рождества. 

Ответом Малфоя он не удостоил. Высыпал порох в огонь, ступил в зеленое взметнувшееся пламя, прижав Северуса как можно ближе к себе. 

– Дом Гарри Поттера и Северуса Снейпа. 

Неприятное, мягко говоря, путешествие длилось недолго. Снейп успел выругаться лишь один раз, и они свалились на остывшие угли. Зеленая коловерть все еще плясала перед глазами. 

– Если меня стошнит, это будет на твоей совести, Поттер, – прохрипел Северус. Вид у него и вправду был болезненный, губы побелели, а глаза блестели как-то совсем нехорошо. 

– Надо было думать, прежде чем напиваться, – Гарри палочкой очистил их мантии от сажи, – давай, тебе прилечь нужно. 

– Я сам знаю, что мне нужно! 

– Северус, бога ради, не упрямься, иначе придется тебя обездвижить и укладывать силой. 

– Рискни, – прошипел он в ответ, затем, покачиваясь, пошел в спальню. Гарри поплелся следом. 

Раздевались молча, не глядя друг на друга, возле шкафа с бельем чуть не столкнулись лбами. Гарри схватил пижаму, Снейп – изношенный халат, и на этом приготовления ко сну закончились. 

– Ложиться не собираешься? – Гарри хмуро разглядывал надевающего халат Снейпа. Тот качнул головой, цапнул с полки какую-то книжку и направился к двери. 

– Я в кабинете, – бросил он, выходя из спальни. 

То есть будет там отсиживаться, пока не протрезвеет, а наутро выйдет с головной болью и соответствующим настроением. 

Гарри решительно поднялся с кровати. 

 

– Северус, я зайду на минутку, можно? 

Молчание – знак согласия. Тем более что дверь была незаперта. 

Северус сидел за столом, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Не двигался, не делал выговора за вторжение. 

– Сев? – нелепая, абсурдная мысль успела пронестись в голове, сердце как-то нехорошо екнуло, но Снейп выпрямился и посмотрел на него. 

– Как день прошел? – бодро начал Гарри, игнорируя каменный взгляд. Горгона бы обзавидовалась. 

– Чудесно. 

– Что-то случилось? – Гарри присел в кресло возле стола. 

– Поттер, твое любопытство имеет под собой основание? 

– Нет, что ты, я просто мимо пробегал. 

Зря он это сказал: хамство Снейп не переносил и в трезвом состоянии. Вот и сейчас – демонстративно уткнулся в открытую книгу, не водя глазами по строчкам. Дожидался, пока Гарри, убедившись в бесплодности попыток, не оставит его в покое. 

С некоторых пор такое случалось все чаще. Брошенные вскользь фразы оборачивались скандалами, Гарри подолгу исподтишка наблюдал за Северусом, высматривал признаки его безразличия к себе. Хотелось определенности, а какая тут определенность, когда половина твоих вопросов спокойно отметается. Понимай как хочешь. Черт его знает, о чем они там беседовали сегодня с Малфоем, может, его, Гарри, обсуждали. Люциус – это вам не Рон с Гермионой, он вполне способен убедить Снейпа в чем угодно. 

На душе было муторно и тоскливо, как у корабельной крысы перед скорой бурей. 

– Северус. 

– Уйди. 

– Не собираюсь. 

Отлично, помолчим еще пару минут. 

– Северус. 

– Прекрати повторять мое имя! 

– Я снова что-то сделал не так? Тогда не надо прятаться от меня по всему дому, скажи мне, я покаюсь. 

Книга полетела на пол, звучно ударившись об ножку стола. Стало предельно ясно, почему Северус не брал в рот ни капли спиртного, только вот нечаянное открытие Гарри вовсе не порадовало. «Убийца», «Пожиратель смерти», «преподаватель с садистскими замашками», и множество других славных определений вспомнились сами собой, хорошо хоть, Снейп был не в том состоянии, чтобы читать мысли. Лицо его исказилось, будто Северуса изнутри раздирала непонятная боль, он молча двинулся к вскочившему из кресла Гарри. 

– Что я такого сделал?! 

Он отступал к стене, шаря за спиной в поисках дверной ручки. Как назло, палочка осталась в спальне. Да и разве смог бы он использовать заклинания против Северуса? 

Движением, настолько быстрым, что Гарри ничего не успел понять, Снейп оказался рядом, заламывая его руку и сжимая подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо… – жалкая попытка удержать, намертво вцепившиеся в предплечье пальцы, – не надо, пойдем в постель… 

– Так вот оно что, – рот Снейпа презрительно скривился, – теперь понятно. Значит, это тебе нужно. Замечательно! 

От пинка дверь чуть не слетела с петель. Северус тащил его в спальню, а Гарри цеплялся руками за стены, упирался ногами. Господи, надо проснуться, это сон, кошмарный сон… 

– Перестань, хватит, хватит! – от особенно резкого рывка Гарри, споткнувшись, раскроил себе лоб о дверной косяк, но Снейп этого даже не заметил. Или, скорее, заметил, но значения не придал. 

Охрипшего Гарри он бросил на постель, накрывая собой, лишая возможности сбежать. Очки свалились, кажется, он слышал, как хрустнула оправа, на висок стекало противно теплое и липкое, а лоб нещадно саднило. Гарри быстро понял, что толку от царапанья и взбрыкиваний нет никакого. На крики сил не осталось, внутренности сковало льдом, кажется, даже сердце замерзло и билось еле-еле, пропуская удары. 

– Страшно, мистер Поттер? – никаких эмоций в низком голосе не слышалось. Гарри отчаянно извивался, стараясь вырваться. Страшно – да, пожалуй, страшно было, но не за себя, вернее, не за свою жизнь. Ужас накатывал при мысли, что он, оказывается, остался совсем один. Совершенно. Никакие друзья, никакие знакомые и почитатели не заменят Северуса. А Северусу он противен. 

Чем он так рассердил его? Одним своим присутствием? 

Когда пижамная куртка жалобно затрещала по швам, Гарри глубоко вдохнул и расслабился под давящим на него телом. Раз не было смысла в сопротивлении, зачем продолжать? 

Снейп замер, начал пристально вглядываться в его лицо – выискивал причину странного поведения. 

– Ну, давай, – сказал Гарри, зажмурившись. Горло сдавливал панический страх, но ведь это же был Северус. Его Северус. – Чего ты? Давай, ты же хочешь. 

Стальные захваты снейповых рук разжались, он медленно скатился в сторону, отворачиваясь от распластавшегося Гарри. 

– Убирайся, Поттер, – раздался сдавленный голос. 

Надо было бы встать, найти очки и палочку, одеться, уйти наконец из этого дома. Но, мысленно перебрав варианты, – Нора, Хогвартс, площадь Гриммо, дом его крестника, – он сполз с кровати и, придерживая разорванную на груди пижаму, босиком вышел в коридор. 

Давно, еще в прошлой жизни, когда они покупали дом, то искали маленький, удобный особнячок с небольшим количеством комнат. Лучше бы замок нашли. Потому что для ссор и семейных неразберих дом явно не подходил: на первом этаже была огромная гостиная (она же, по совместительству, библиотека, и сейчас там стояла наряженная елочка, приятно посверкивающая в темноте), и кухня, на втором – спальня, кабинет и ванная. В подвале расположилась лаборатория, запертая диким количеством заклятий, в первую очередь от него, от Гарри. То есть ни единого укромного уголка, где можно было бы переждать ночь, не боясь, что Северус его обнаружит, и снова начнутся выматывающие разговоры или, судя по сегодняшнему вечеру, что-нибудь похуже. Впрочем… Было одно место, которое Гарри невольно обходил стороной – кладовка, откуда Тилли брала тряпки, ведра и швабры. Уж очень яркие ассоциации возникали рядом с неприметной деревянной дверцей. Казалось, зайди он, и задвинется засов на внешней стороне, и внутри будет стоять узкая кровать рядом с тумбочкой с надломанными ножками. Но теперь было не до ребяческих страхов. 

Чуть слышно скрипнули петли, и Гарри вошел в кладовку. Там не оказалось ни кровати, ни тумбочки, очертания швабр скрывались в густой тьме – свет попадал внутрь только через крохотное оконце на двери. Стараясь не слишком шуметь, Гарри отодвинул мешавшее ведро и опустился на пол, подтягивая колени к груди. Пол и стена были холодными, тишина и темнота давили на него, заставляли сжиматься в комок. О сне нечего было и думать, и Гарри принялся отсчитывать секунды, борясь с охватывающей паникой. И раз, и два, и три, и четыре… Унижение, обида, любовь – все понемногу тускнело, растворялось. И пять, и шесть, и семь… 

 

– Поттер. 

Ох, Мерлин, он даже не заметил, как распахнулась дверь. Сколько, интересно, он тут просидел? Час, полтора? Счет застопорился где-то на трех тысячах двухстах. 

– Lumos, – Снейп потрясенно смотрел на скорчившегося у стены Гарри. Тот попробовал выпрямиться, но тело затекло и, похоже, окоченело. 

– Черт, Гарри… – от протянутой руки Гарри отшатнулся, как от огня. 

– Не трогай меня! 

– Тихо, тихо, я не буду, – Снейп уселся напротив, расправив полы халата, пристроил палочку на перевернутом ведре, – нам надо поговорить. 

– Нам не о чем говорить, – изучать пол скоро наскучило, потревоженные мышцы покалывали и жаждали распрямиться. Хотелось прижаться к Северусу, ощутить знакомое тепло, и невыносимо было думать, что Северус этого не хочет. 

– Мы поговорим, – отрезал Снейп. – Я… 

– Можешь не продолжать, я и так знаю, что ты скажешь. Что устал от моей глупости, что мы совершенно разные люди, что я навсегда останусь ребенком и не могу строить нормальные отношения… 

Снейп внимательно смотрел на него, прикусив нижнюю губу – совсем незаметно, но Гарри изучил все его жесты, все действия до мелочей: прищуры, скрещенные руки, малейшие изменения в интонации. Прикушенная губа означала крайнюю сосредоточенность и, как следствие, важный разговор. 

– Поднимайся, Поттер, прекрати корчить из себя истеричную девицу. 

– Я переночую здесь. 

– Кому ты делаешь назло? 

Ответа он так и не дождался. 

– У тебя все лицо в крови, – неожиданно тихо сказал Северус. – Иди ко мне. 

Гарри колебался всего секунду, ошеломленный и неверящий. Он с трудом приподнялся – ноги тут же закололо крохотными иголками – и подполз к Снейпу. Устроил голову у него на коленях, свернулся клубком, прислонившись бедрами к теплой, надежной спине. Он замерз, ужасно хотел спать и послал бы с радостью все важные разговоры куда подальше. На смену страху и отчаянию пришла апатия. Наконец-то. 

– Надо смазать заживляющим раствором. 

– Потом. Не уходи. 

Ласковые пальцы убрали с лица растрепанные прядки, избегая прикасаться к ссадине на лбу. 

– Прости меня. 

Наверняка ему послышалось. Снейп такого ни в жизни не произнес бы. 

– Что? 

– Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Видимо, после стольких лет вынужденной трезвости, лучше вообще не пить. Я вел себя непозволительно. 

– Ничего, забудь, – Гарри жмурил глаза, наслаждаясь касаниями поглаживающих рук. Последними касаниями, об этом забывать нельзя. Пока не поздно, пока можно было упиваться сладкими мгновениями, Гарри вбирал их в себя, замуровывал в памяти. Да, Поттер, запоминай, как он проводит по скуле кончиком пальца, бережно и не спеша, будто у них впереди еще долгие-долгие безмятежные годы, как очерчивает линию губ, скользя по изгибам, как по спине бегут мурашки от мягких прикосновений к мочке уха. Запомни хорошенько, чтобы потом давиться слезами, сидя в доме на площади Гриммо – одному. 

Хотя, собственно, зачем же одному? Вдруг Северус вовсе не собирается выяснять отношения и разрешит мирно вернуться в кровать? 

– Ты только извиниться хотел? – Гарри с надеждой поднял голову. 

– Не только. Так не может продолжаться. Мне надоело притворяться вместе с тобой. 

У Гарри внутри словно что-то оборвалось. 

– В смысле? – глухо переспросил он, уткнувшись носом в складки снейпова халата. 

– Ты на меня всякий раз смотришь, как будто я тебя убить собираюсь. Гарри, поверь, я не стану удерживать силой из-за того, что твои надуманные чувства испарились. В молодости такое часто случается. Ты перенес тяжелое потрясение во время войны, тебе была нужна поддержка и время, чтобы восстановить силы. Неизвестно почему, но ты выбрал меня, а когда все закончилось, отношения стали в тягость. 

Изумленный, Гарри уставился на него: 

– О чем ты… 

– Не перебивай! Это все равно произошло бы, рано или поздно. Я староват для романтической чуши и хочу спокойной неприметной жизни с кем-нибудь, кто не будет во мне видеть мантикору. А лучше всего поселиться в одиночестве, подальше от репортеров и бывших коллег. 

– Северус, ты меня совсем не понял! 

– Неужели? В чем я ошибся? Если ты понял наконец, с кем связался, не стесняйся – я не рассыплюсь от твоего ухода и не объявлю вендетту, можешь не волноваться. Меня бесит параноидальный ужас, появляющийся на твоем лице после любого моего замечания. Нельзя жить в постоянном страхе, Поттер, тебе пора начать новую жизнь, найти подходящего человека, во всяком случае, без репутации убийцы и предателя. 

Гарри разбирал смех – ничего особенного, после нервных-то срывов. Вот уж впрямь, два идиота. Первый думает, что второй надеется от него избавиться, а второй изыскивает пути, как бы подольше остаться с первым. 

– У нас никогда не будет спокойной жизни, – сообщил он в перерывах между всхлипами, – это я точно гарантирую. 

– Прекрати дурацкий смех, Поттер, и объясни внятно! 

– Знаешь, давно пора научиться говорить друг с другом почаще. Я серьезно. Просто меня два года мучает вопрос, как не дать тебе сбежать. Мне все время кажется, что я тебе осточертел, что ты остаешься из-за своего ненормального чувства долга. Я боюсь, что проснусь когда-нибудь, а тебя здесь не будет. 

Сто раз эта картина виделась как наяву. Он ходит по дому, заглядывая во все комнаты, но Северуса нет. Ни в лаборатории, ни в библиотеке – вообще нигде, и от безысходности хочется выть, бить стены кулаками. 

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. 

– И почему мне не верится? 

– Но это правда! – смотреть снизу вверх было неудобно, пришлось подняться с колен и сесть рядом. – Что сделать, чтобы ты поверил? Посыпать улицу розовыми лепестками и спеть под балконом серенаду? Хочешь, поженимся – ну там, с кольцами, клятвами, как полагается… 

– Ты в своем уме? 

– А что? Наложим на священника Империо, друзей пригласим. 

Северус покачал головой – мол, что с дурака возьмешь, и схватил лежащую на своем колене ладонь Гарри. 

– У тебя руки ледяные. Вставай немедленно. 

До спальни Снейп его тащил чуть ли не на себе, переступать затекшими ногами не получалось. 

– То я тебя таскаю, то ты меня, одна романтика. 

– Скорее, торжество справедливости. 

В натопленной комнате Гарри начало знобить, и, прежде чем идти за лекарствами, Северус укутал его одеялом. Размякший под пуховой тяжестью, он не заметил, как заснул. Разбудили его осторожные прикосновения влажной ткани ко лбу. 

– Лежи смирно. Я смажу заживляющим бальзамом. Болит? 

– Щекотно, – Гарри мотнул головой. 

– Все. Теперь привстань. 

– Снова пить какую-нибудь гадость? 

– Мне не нужен умирающий завтра от кашля мученик. Пей. 

Гарри покорно выпил. Пока Северус относил пузырьки обратно, он метнулся к тумбочке – его палочка лежала там рядом с очками – и заклинанием соединил края разорванной пижамной куртки. Подумав, стащил ее совсем, и опять зарылся под одеяло, обхватив себя руками и пытаясь сильно не трястись. 

Вернулся Северус. Улегся, не снимая халата, широко раскинув руки. Гарри осторожно выпростал ладонь из-под одеяла и подобрался ближе к расслабленной узкой кисти. Погладил резко выступавшие на тыльной стороне вены, обвел пальцем выпуклую косточку на запястье. Снейп еле слышно выдохнул. 

– От тебя вся кровать трясется, – фыркнул он. 

Одеяло отлетело в сторону, Северус притянул его к себе, сжимая до хруста в ребрах, и озноб начал отпускать. Прикосновения губ, легкие поначалу, становились настойчивей, гладящие спину ладони уже не успокаивали, а заставляли выгибаться, возвращать прикосновения, прикусывать нежную кожу на шее. Пока Северус стягивал с него штаны, он вцепился подрагивающими пальцами в пояс халата и, поддев махровую полосу, развязал узел. Почему от одного вида бледной гладкой кожи начинала кружиться голова? 

– Гарри, не спеши, – Северус удерживал его запястья, спускаясь щекочущими поцелуями к соскам, обводя языком вокруг и прихватывая губами. Редкие стоны Гарри сменились вскриками, он оплетал Снейпа ногами, вынуждая двигаться быстрее, елозил под ним, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда их члены соприкасались. Это было чудесно, божественно, но слишком, слишком медленно. 

– Я не могу больше… Ну пожалуйста, – он задыхался, до боли стискивая кулаки. – Быстрее… 

Далеко не сразу – Гарри успело показаться, что его сердце не выдержит и разлетится на куски, – Северус послушался. Движения стали жестче, его рука опустилась между разведенных бедер Гарри. Он не стал дразнить, не коснулся дернувшегося члена, а просто ввел два смоченных слюной пальца так восхитительно глубоко, что Гарри закричал. 

– Тихо, – Снейп успокаивающе сжал его бедро, продолжая двигать пальцами. По телу пробегали электрические токи. 

– Сев. Пожалуйста. 

Говорить членораздельно становилось все труднее. Еще больших усилий стоило не отводить глаз от лица Северуса, встретившись с ним взглядами. Даже когда толчки пальцев из ритмичных сделались беспорядочными. Даже когда Северус одним движением вошел в него, и опаляющая боль заглушила на секунду все остальные ощущения. Потрясающе. 

– Шшш. Не кричи так, соседи сбегутся, – а разве он кричал? Похоже на то. 

– Сильнее! Да… – да, да, да, именно так… 

Сдерживаться не получалось, то и дело вырывались крики и стоны, которые Снейп забирал, сцеловывал с распухших губ. Наверное, от его ногтей на спине у Северуса останутся глубокие царапины, но в эту секунду им было все равно. Безумие, одуряющее чувство, заставляющее врастать кожей в другого человека. Плоть от плоти твоей. 

– Ты мой, слышишь? – срывающимся шепотом. – И всегда был моим. 

– И всегда буду, – «ведь я люблю тебя». 

Пусть завтра хмель выветрится, а они будут вести себя как обычно, зато эта ночь все-таки была. И Северус брал его, безжалостно вбивался, глядя ему в глаза, и Гарри заходился криками. 

– Боже… – он кончил, мучительно, бесконечно долго, с яростью прижимая к себе тело Северуса, слыша его громкий стон, не давая отстраниться, пока не стихли последние содрогания. В ушах стоял гул, и вдохи больше походили на хрипы. 

– Когда-нибудь ты доведешь меня до инфаркта, – пробормотал Северус, поднимаясь с него и протягивая руку за палочкой. 

После того, как он наложил очищающие чары, Гарри торопливо подкатился ему под бок. Рука удобно пристроилась на груди Снейпа, над еще не успокоившимся, бухающим сердцем. 

– Пообещай мне одну вещь, – Гарри улыбался, близоруко щурясь, всматриваясь в лицо Северуса. 

– Ммм? 

– Убей меня перед тем, как бросить. 

Снейп усмехнулся, но тело его ощутимо напряглось. 

– Не мели ерунды. Этими вещами не шутят. 

– Я не шучу. 

– Все, Гарри, – губы легонько коснулись его лба, как раз там, где была ссадина, – давай спать. 

Суматошный, сумбурный день вымотал обоих. Глаза слипались, но было еще кое-что важное, и это непременно надо было сказать. 

– Знаешь, я сегодня у Рона вышел из себя, орал про то, что счастлив. 

Поверх его руки легла рука Северуса. 

– А мальчикам, которые лгут, Санта не приносит подарков. Беспокоишься? 

– Не смейся, я тоже думал, что я вру. До этой минуты, – Гарри блаженно потянулся, всей кожей чувствуя теплое родное тело. – Кстати, мы не поздравили друг друга с праздником… 

– Завтра. Спи. 

Он не врал сейчас. Пусть это было неправильное счастье, хрупкое и недолговечное, отчего порой охватывал липкий страх. К черту. Это все-таки было счастье. Несмотря ни на что, он все-таки был счастлив. И, видит Мерлин, своими руками он его не разрушит, даже если это будет самой большой ошибкой в его жизни. Потому что Джордж знал, что говорил, и упускать свой шанс Гарри не собирался. Такого себе не прощают.

 

## История четвёртая

 

Сегодня первый погожий день за черт знает сколько времени. «Погожий» – это я от Северуса нахватался, Тед бы, например, сказал «клевый» или «суперский». Я как-то незаметно для себя объединяю их лексику, и Гермиона, когда мы разговариваем, то смеется, то смотрит на меня с видом санитара в дурдоме. 

Ладно, без разницы. Погода отличная, и я надеюсь, что она, такая изменчивая, истинно-английская, на этот раз не подведет. Приятно ощущать, как лучики прямо просачиваются тебе под кожу, заражая хорошим настроением, долгожданным теплом – весной, короче. Все распускается, от птичьих голосов понемногу глохнешь, воздух наполнен свежестью, и до жути хочется пробежаться, подпрыгивая и размахивая руками, по мощеной булыжником улице. Но это – Косой переулок, и я чувствую себя здесь уникальным экспонатом. Оживший скелет тиранозавра из Музея естественной истории: «А сейчас, дети, динозаврик подойдет к вам, только не делайте резких движений, не суйте руки за заграждение, он очень опасный хищник. Что вы, мисс, он сам не нападет. Видите, рядом с ним охранник?» Роль охранника привычно исполняет Снейп. 

– Прекрати ко мне прижиматься, Поттер! – очень выразительное шипение. 

Нет, мы не держимся за руки. Он бы скорее убил меня, чем позволил такое на людях. Но я вышагиваю рядом, задевая время от времени краешек его рукава. Разумеется, сканирующих взглядов от этого меньше не становится, и возникает смутное желание все-таки ухватить Северуса за рубашку, как малыш хватается за мамину юбку, и шмыгнуть ему за спину. В рубашке он сегодня из-за жары, к тому же мы договорились погулять по обычному, немагическому Лондону. Но только после покупки сушеных гадостей для очередного зелья на заказ. Как говорится, я тебя, Поттер, выгуливаю, а ты не мешай таскать домой вонючие «ингредиенты». 

– Постой рядом с аптекой, я быстро. 

– Эй! Я не буду стоять здесь один, на меня все пялятся! 

– А я не буду снова терпеть твое выражение лица при виде внутренностей бякоклешней. 

Вот, видимо, в этот момент лицо у меня становится именно такое, потому что Северус удовлетворенно хмыкает и заходит в аптеку. Я остаюсь стоять снаружи, похожий на собаку, привязанную к столбу у магазина. Рассматривать прохожих невыносимо, так что сую руки в карманы и смотрю вниз, на свои разношенные кроссовки. Может, повезет, и меня никто не узнает, если шрама не будет видно? 

– Гарри! 

Черта с два. Ну и кто этот обладатель счастливого голоса? Ох, надо же... 

– Невилл! 

С седьмого курса он сильно изменился, и теперь выглядит гораздо солиднее – как-никак, хогвартсовский профессор. 

– Полгода уже не виделись! Ты чего здесь стоишь совсем один? – он тоже одет в маггловскую одежду, причем рубашка белоснежная, а брюки на коленях запачканы землей. 

– Я… как бы не совсем один. Вернее, совсем не один, я Северуса жду. 

Солидность словно ветром сдувает: Невилл боязливо отступает от двери аптеки на полшага. От всплывшей из школьных времен сцены – Невилл возле кабинета зельеварения – меня неудержимо тянет заржать. Из вежливости стискиваю зубы, и вырывается только придушенный хрюк. 

– Прости, Невилл. Неужели до сих пор так страшно? 

Он виновато улыбается: 

– Условные рефлексы. Наверное, теперь до смерти останутся. Ладно, проехали, лучше расскажи, как у тебя жизнь. 

– Отлично. Превосходно. 

– Серьезно? – я киваю. – Я слышал про Андромеду от бабушки. 

– Да, она умерла зимой, так что Тедди теперь живет с нами. Его на выходные забрали Билл с Флер. Их Виктория – лучшая подруга Теда. 

– Гермиона говорила, ты работу нашел? В совладельцах у Джорджа теперь? 

– Ага. Он давно порывался отдать мне часть магазина. Тем более что с моими тратами наследство испарится лет за десять, ведь не можем мы всю оставшуюся жизнь надеяться на старых леди, заказывающих успокоительное. 

За спиной раздается шум, и мы синхронно оглядываемся на дверь – нет, Северус еще не вышел. 

– А с ним нормально живете? – Невилл дергает подбородком в сторону аптеки и краснеет. Вообще-то, за четыре года пора привыкнуть. 

– Абсолютно, – каюсь, не могу отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии, поэтому говорю: – Заходи как-нибудь на ужин, поболтаем. 

Щеки Невилла из красных превращаются в белые. 

– Э-э, спасибо, конечно, Гарри, но… 

– Да расслабься, я шучу. 

Он с неподдельным облегчением выдыхает. 

– Кстати, а ты откуда здесь взялся? Еще же вроде не каникулы? – и правда, у меня совсем вылетело из головы. – Или господа преподаватели тоже прогуливают занятия? 

– В Ботаническом саду в оранжереях заболели водяные лилии, – объясняет Невилл, демонстрируя мешочек с зеленоватой пыльцой. – Вот, покупал лекарство. Я у них что-то вроде скорой помощи при особо тяжелых случаях. 

– И никто не догадывается, что помощь магическая? 

– Кроме директора, он сквиб. У них связи с Хогвартсом, раньше им помогала Спраут, так что… 

Веселые люди в Лондоне, я смотрю. Куда ни плюнь, везде волшебники, скоро можно будет на улице спокойно размахивать палочкой. 

Провожаю глазами застенчиво улыбающуюся мне девушку с крохотной дочерью. Малышка уплетает разноцветное мороженое, и всякие там герои непонятно какой войны волнуют ее мало. 

– Люблю детей. 

– Да? – Невилл смотрит в том же направлении. – А я вот уже не очень. Бедные наши преподаватели, как у них только получалось вести сдвоенные уроки у Слизерина и Гриффиндора и не вешаться после этого. 

– Зато детям нет дела до знаменитых ветеранов. Ешь себе мороженое, радуйся весне… 

Невилл понимающе усмехается: 

– Слава – это еще не всё? – вместе ржем, как городские сумасшедшие, но на аптечную дверь косимся с опаской. А то еще услышит. 

– Про меня забудут когда-нибудь, – я, собственно, сам в этом не уверен, однако надежда теплится. 

– Лет эдак через тысячу. Потому что тогда помнить будут не Гарри Поттера, а божество света и солнца, отмеченное шрамом как предвестием великих дел. Имя тебе соответствующее придумают. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Невилл выучится язвить! 

– Тебя работа твоя испортила окончательно, – за такое высказывание на меня бросают осуждающий преподавательский взгляд. – Не прожигай глазами, не получится. Что, ученики ни разу не просили рассказать о твоем подвиге? «И рука героя, несущая меч, не дрогнула, когда злобный аспид, издавая дьявольское шипение…» 

От дружеского толчка в бок я мгновенно затыкаюсь, не хватало только сломанных ребер. Не все же после школы набрали вес и мышечную массу, некоторые так и остались худыми, мелкими (но зато жилистыми и ловкими, хоть что-то радует) и лохматыми. 

– Знаешь, Гарри, лучше б ты романы писал. «Как я победил Темного Лорда, и другие истории». И хорошо бы, если правдиво, а то на перемене гриффиндорцы с пятого курса как-то изобразили в коридоре первоклашкам, какой длины была Нагайни. Я бы ее с такими размерами неделю мечом тыкал, как сосиску вилкой. 

– Ну, видишь, о тебе уже мифы складывают. 

Невилл театрально вздыхает и вдруг серьезнеет: 

– Кроме шуток. На Пасху виделся с Роном и Гермионой. Дочь у них чудесная, Рози, кажется? 

– По-моему. Кстати, Гермиона сказала, на одном они не остановятся, минимум три. 

– Гарри, а ты…ты не жалеешь? – он пытливо смотрит мне в глаза. 

– О чем? 

– Семья, дети… 

– Ни капельки, – отвечаю я с чистой совестью, невольно передернувшись. Мерлин, мне одного ребенка за глаза хватает, что бы я стал делать, положим, с тремя? Или с пятью?! – Из меня отец как из Биннса комик. 

У Невилла снова улыбка до ушей: 

– Мне Ба рассказывала. Говорит, ты совсем избаловал Теда, покупаешь ему все, что ни попросит, хочешь устроить в дорогущую частную маггловскую школу. 

Я обреченно киваю. Всё правда. Я, между прочим, серьезно начинаю опасаться, что выращу второго Драко Малфоя или кого похуже. Любая просьба, даже пустяковая, и я готов выполнить ее сию секунду. Слишком хорошо помню свои детские мечты во время проживания у Дурслей, поэтому большие жалобные глаза действуют на меня в ста случаях из ста. Как раз вспомнился один, свеженький: 

– Представляешь, он на Пасху приехал, попросил морскую свинку. Я вечером принес, выбрал самую пушистую, а они с Северусом ее положили на диван и начали так, знаешь, пристально смотреть, переговариваться о чем-то шепотом. У меня аж волосы дыбом встали. Жалко, пойдет теперь на компоненты к какой-нибудь отраве… 

– Не бойся, Поттер, жива останется твоя свинка, – шелестит мягкий голос, и на мое плечо ложится прохладная ладонь. Он почти всегда передвигается бесшумно. 

– П-профессор, – заикаясь, мямлит Невилл, – добрый д-день. 

– Мистер Снейп, я оставил преподавание, – Северус делает эффектную паузу и прибавляет чуть презрительно: – профессор Лонгботтом. 

Решив не затягивать процедуру приветствия, Невилл бормочет что-то вроде «очень рад, ну я пошел, до встречи», и мое «Счастливо, Невилл!» летит уже ему в спину. Я укоризненно смотрю на довольного Северуса. 

– Это было обязательно? 

– Нет. Зато приятно. 

Логика совершенно снейповская, но осуждать его нет сил, особенно когда он выглядит таким спокойным, находящимся в гармонии с окружающим миром. То ли бякоклешни попались сегодняшние, то ли в аптеке сезон скидок. 

– Заказал свои ингредиенты? 

– Завтра привезут. 

– Теперь можем идти? 

– Если ты решил, куда именно. 

Я обдумывал всю неделю, подыскивал интересные места, которые никогда не видел – благо, это почти весь Лондон, – и решение пришло само собой. 

– Встань поближе, – командую я, пользуясь тем, что могу безнаказанно, на глазах у всех, притянуть его к себе за талию. Плевать на косые взгляды и наверняка затаившихся неподалеку репортеров, потому что через секунду мы аппарируем. 

 

– Ну и что это за лес, Поттер? – осведомляется он, скептически осматривая местность. 

– Сент-Джеймсский парк. 

Только бы он не начал издеваться насчет названия. Я не нарочно, честное слово, просто все говорят, что это одно из красивейших мест в Лондоне, и захотелось посмотреть. Северус великодушно пропускает замечательный повод съязвить мимо ушей, вместо этого он, забавно сморщив нос – да, именно забавно, главное, не ляпнуть при нем такое, – говорит: 

– Отлично. Будем кормить лебедей и уток? 

– Нет, развлекать народ дешевыми фокусами. Тебе знакомо значение слова «гулять»? Ходить по аллеям, дышать свежим воздухом, сидеть на берегу озера. 

– В компании орущих маггловских детишек и их мамаш, а также восхищенных туристов. 

– Хочешь, я всех разгоню? 

– Это статья и Азкабан. 

– Значит, не всех, только самых беспокойных. 

Северус не успевает перехватить мою руку, и я быстро произношу: «Repello Muggletum». Силу вкладываю такую, чтобы заклинание по площади охватило целый парк. Теперь все, кто не любит тишину, вспомнят о срочных делах, а те, кто только собирался прийти, резко передумают. 

– Поттер! Сейчас сюда явится отряд авроров. 

– С ними договоримся. Я же Гарри Поттер, и Кингсли меня очень хорошо знает. 

– Министр Шеклболт, Поттер, – поправляет меня Северус и с удивлением смотрит, как я истерично хихикаю. – Я сказал что-то смешное? 

– Прости. Я в школе никак не мог назвать тебя «сэр» или «профессор». Дамблдор все время меня поправлял. 

– Элементарное неуважение, Поттер. 

– Может быть. 

Может быть, я не спорю, но, так или иначе, я всегда его выделял из преподавателей. Ладно, забыли. Я не стану углубляться в тему, не хочется испортить хороший день. 

 

От яркого солнца больно глазам, и я все время жмурюсь. 

– Поттер, тебе стекла в очках не затемнить? 

– Нет уж, спасибо, я и так ничего не вижу. 

Но, собственно, мне и не надо. Когда он рядом со мной, я не боюсь споткнуться о бордюр или задеть выступающие из земли древесные корни. А их тут, надо сказать, в избытке. 

Наконец мы сворачиваем на аллею, где древние вязы заслоняют солнечный свет. Хорошо, Боже, как хорошо… И тут со стороны пруда доносится истошный нечеловеческий вопль. Потом еще раз. 

– Кого-то пытают? – левая бровь Северуса взмывает вверх, и он уверенно направляется к источнику криков. 

Рядом с огромными ивами на берегу стоит скамейка, и на ней, протягивая руки к ветвям, балансирует в общем-то приличная на вид старушка. Но вопли издает вовсе не она, а намертво вцепившийся в иву кот. Серый, большой и пушистый, со шлейкой на груди. 

– Томас, спускайся немедленно! Томми, Томми, противное животное! 

Первый порыв – сказать «Акцио», а старушку потом заобливиэйтить, вот только подозреваю, что такого мне точно не простят, и лето я проведу в Азкабане. Ничего не попишешь, буду действовать маггловскими методами. Мы подходим ближе. 

– Добрый день, – старушка подскакивает при звуке моего голоса, – вам помочь? 

Я подаю ей руку и осторожно спускаю со скамейки. 

– Ох, молодой человек, как хорошо, что вы здесь оказались! – старушка, кажется, вне себя от радости. – Понимаете, мой Томми всегда был таким смирным, не знаю, что на него нашло, как будто взбесился. Выскочил из рук, залез на дерево. Мы каждый день сюда ходим, смотрим на уток, а сегодня… 

– Да, я понял, я сейчас его сниму, – мягко прерываю я поток душевных излияний. Оборачиваюсь, смотрю на Северуса – тот возводит глаза к небу, качая головой. 

Я подхожу к иве, оцениваю фронт работ. Высоко забрался котяра, видно, что-то здорово его напугало. Может, когда я накладывал заклятье, он почувствовал магическую волну? По-моему, животные к такому чувствительны. 

Пока я лезу вверх, краем уха слушаю старушку, тщетно пытающуюся разговорить Северуса. 

– Кошки вообще таинственные созданья, не правда ли? Иной раз смотрю на него и чувствую, что он все понимает, может, даже мысли читает… 

Северус меня убьет, когда я спущусь. Или, если я не потороплюсь, пристукнет старушку. 

– Томми, сукин ты сын, – шепчу я злобно, сверля глазами наглую серую морду, – иди сюда, скотина! 

Все равно не могу дотянуться, не хватает каких-то пары дюймов. Эх, была не была, надеюсь, никто не заметит. 

– Accio ублюдочный Томас. 

С душераздирающим шипением он влетает мне прямо в руку, и я поудобнее перехватываю шлейку. Подальше от острых когтей. 

Старушка под деревом не умолкает. От достоинств семейства кошачьих она плавно перешла к моей скромной персоне. 

– Такой красивый мальчик, да еще добрый, любит помогать людям, другой бы мимо прошел и не задумался. Сэр, поверьте, вам очень повезло с сыном. 

Полный абзац. Я еле успеваю ухватиться за ветку, руки внезапно слабеют. У меня глюки или Томас все-таки смотрит на меня с жалостью? Гм, дружище, можешь попрощаться со своей хозяйкой. А мне пора придумать отговорку для аврориата на тему: «Почему в парке поставлены магглоотталкивающие чары охренительной мощности и убита пожилая леди?» 

Как ни странно, когда я спускаюсь, леди еще жива. На лице у Северуса непередаваемый букет эмоций, кулаки сжимаются, явно в надежде сомкнуться на шее старушки. 

– Томми, нехороший мальчик! – она бережно принимает кота на руки и расплывается в счастливой улыбке. – Спасибо, огромное спасибо, дорогой юноша… 

– Всего хорошего, – выплевывает вышедший из себя Северус, таща меня за собой подальше от радостной старушки. Я хохочу в голос, тычась носом в его плечо на ходу. 

 

Безлюдным парк мне нравится гораздо больше. Можно в свое удовольствие пошугать уток, покормить пойманной (не без помощи Акцио) рыбой пеликанов, поцеловать уворачивающегося Северуса, прижав к стволу ивы. 

А потом ходить до посинения по дорожкам и среди деревьев, болтая о всякой чуши, которая приходит ко мне в голову в чудовищном количестве. 

– Слушай, а есть такое зелье, чтобы вызвать дождь? – мне вспомнилась гравюра с изображением двух ведьм, помешивающих варево в котле, в то время как над ними собираются тучи. 

– Спроси у Лонгботтома. 

– Я серьезно! 

– Да и я не шучу. Сомневаюсь, что есть предел его таланту создавать новые фантастические составы. 

Минуту идем молча. 

– А что ты делал в свободное время, когда преподавал в Хогвартсе? 

– Тебя же не интересуют увлекательные собрания у Лорда? 

– Я не об этом. Ну, читал, варил экспериментальные зелья. 

– Читал, варил, ловил безмозглых студентов по ночам, следил за одним балбесом, который постоянно умудрялся находить приключения на свою задницу. 

Балбес – это, разумеется, я. Вернее, не так. Я, разумеется, балбес. У Северуса это звучит почти как ласковое слово. Мне нравится. 

– Пока не забыл: что вы собрались делать со Свинкой? – Тед ее так и называет – Пигги, ей очень подходит. 

– Тед решил, что побритая она будет смотреться лучше. 

– Господи. Ты его отговорил? 

– Зачем? Ребенок познает мир. Я сказал, что зельем намного удобнее, чем бритвой. 

Если он в пять лет так познает мир, то к его одиннадцати я поседею. И, совсем уж откровенно, Северус его немногим лучше. Угробят они меня вдвоем. 

Мы выходим на лужайку, залитую весенним солнцем, усыпанную мелкими белыми цветами. Трава кажется мягкой и пружинящей, а у меня уже просто отваливаются ноги. 

Северус предложение отдохнуть принимает, но без особого энтузиазма. 

– Даже не мечтай, Поттер, прямо на земле мы сидеть не будем, – упрямо говорит он, не слушая моих возражений, и после взмаха палочки под деревом появляется шерстяной плед. 

Я стаскиваю надоевшие кроссовки, блаженно вытягиваюсь, примостившись головой на его коленях. Северус осторожно снимает с меня очки и кладет их куда-то в сторону. Что-то на солнце меня разморило: я зеваю, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть, устраиваюсь удобнее и проваливаюсь в сон. 

 

Просыпаюсь я от медленного скольжения губ по моей щеке. 

– Сев... – я поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Подобные моменты, с его – не моим – проявлением нежности, я могу пересчитать по пальцам. 

Северус чуть отстраняется, а потом жадный рот прижимается к моим приоткрытым губам. Я впускаю его, чувствуя, как убыстряется биение сердца, пока мы сплетаемся языками, и Северус проводит ладонями по моим ребрам, спускаясь к низу живота. 

– Что, прямо здесь? – шепчу я, когда мы отрываемся друг от друга. 

– Испугался? – от ноток в его голосе по позвоночнику прокатывается сладкая дрожь. 

Нас могут увидеть, причем не столько магглы, сколько опомнившиеся авроры – вряд ли в центре Лондона колдовство такого уровня пройдет незамеченным. Я могу это сказать, но не хочу. Черта с два я сделаю что-нибудь, что его остановит, когда он сам, сам, захотел меня. Обычно я лезу с объятиями, поцелуями и прочей ерундой. 

– Может, хоть заглушающее поставим? – робко предлагаю я, тут же вскрикивая, словно в подтверждение, от сильного укуса в плечо. 

Он качает головой. 

– Нет. Мы просто будем вести себя как можно тише, – он расстегивает пуговицы на моей рубашке, одну за другой, не забывая время от времени касаться губами моей шеи, – понимаешь, Гарри? Совсем тихо. 

Я не выдержу. Не получится. Перед глазами туман, кажется, я даже отвечаю что-то, помогаю снимать мои джинсы, тянусь руками к его ширинке. Я заставляю Северуса сесть спиной к дереву, сажусь сверху, лицом к нему, он бормочет какие-то заклинания – очищающее и еще одно, я не разобрал – а потом мое сознание отключается. 

Я судорожно вцепляюсь в его плечи, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, слушая сбивчивое горячее дыхание возле своего уха. Я не кричу, но в последний момент, когда контролировать себя уже не получается, у меня вырывается громкий стон. Северус больно впивается ногтями в мою спину. 

– Я же сказал, тихо, – шепчет он, стискивая меня, и мое тело пронзает судорогой. Через несколько секунд я обмякаю, распластавшись на нем, положив подбородок ему на плечо. 

– Мы совсем свихнулись, – беззлобно замечает Северус. Сбрасывать меня на плед он не торопится. – Днем, посреди парка, как будто нам по пятнадцать лет. 

– Свихнулись, ты прав. 

Я аккуратно приподнимаюсь и смотрю на него. 

– Гарри, ты в курсе, что у тебя все щеки мокрые? – тихо говорит он, проводя ладонью по моему лицу. Я перехватываю руку, целую кончики узких длинных пальцев. Соленые. 

– Ничего. Это бывает. Бывает. 

 

Оказывается, пока я отсыпался, на солнце набежали тучи. Парк смотрится угрюмо, и мы молча уходим, сняв заклятье. Едва добираемся до мемориала королевы Виктории, как начинается ливень. 

– Вот тебе твой дождь, Поттер, радуйся. 

Теплый, капли текут за шиворот рекой. Вдали полыхает молния. 

– Северус, настоящая весенняя гроза! – откуда взялось ликование в моем голосе, я не знаю. Северус его, понятное дело, не разделяет. 

– Не собираюсь простужаться, – он вытаскивает палочку для аппарации. 

– Конечно, нет, – я льну к нему всем телом, ловлю подозрительный взгляд. – Ведь мы, когда придем домой, сразу снимем всю одежду. Ты не против? 

Можешь не отвечать. Все будет, как ты хочешь. Только если ты хочешь. 

Северус улыбается, в черных глазах на дне пляшут чертенята. 

– Как пожелаете, мистер Поттер, – он обхватывает меня одной рукой крепко-крепко. – Apparate.

 

 

## История пятая

 

Слезы – одна из самых паршивых вещей в мире. Я знал это всегда, и лишний раз убеждаюсь сейчас, когда МакГонагалл смотрит на меня и плачет, тихо, быстро вытирая бегущие слезинки носовым платком. 

– Прости, Гарри, все хорошо, сейчас все будет нормально… – всхлипывает она. А я ежусь в кресле у директорского стола, как идиот-первокурсник, и нужные слова упорно не желают приходить на ум. 

– Профессор, серьезно, ничего страшного, уже два месяца прошло. Северус сказал, что я быстро восстанавливаюсь и уже скоро смогу нормально ходить… 

МакГонагалл кивает, в последний раз проводит платком по щеке. 

– Прости, это нервы. Старею, видимо… Конец учебного года, экзамены, и тебя я уже лет пять не видела, – надеюсь, при этих словах я не покраснел, потому что мне ужасно стыдно, честно, – а, оказывается… 

Она выразительно смотрит на мою почти негнущуюся ногу и черную трость, прислоненную к креслу. С деревянным набалдашником. 

– Как это случилось? 

– Глупо. Вспомнил молодость и захотел на метле покататься. Помните мой старенький Всполох? Когда я понял, что скорость у него осталась очень приличной, было поздновато. 

Иными словами, я со всей дури влетел в огромное дерево – по-моему, дуб – где-то за городом. Понятия не имею, сколько я провалялся там без сознания, и кто из сердобольных местных жителей вызвал скорую. Очнулся я уже в больнице – маггловской, разумеется, – в ворохе трубочек и гипса. Северус нашел меня только через три дня, которые я помню смутно, постоянно меня ощупывали чужие руки, отирали лоб противной прохладной тряпкой и что-то спрашивали о моем имени и месте проживания. Поскольку язык двигаться отказывался, сомневаюсь, что я много успел наболтать. 

МакГонагалл я об этом рассказывать не собираюсь. 

– Даже интересно, о чем подумали те магглы, что меня нашли, – наверное, приняли меня за сумасшедшего дворника, колотившего дерево метлой, пока то вдруг не дало сдачи. – От Всполоха остались одни щепки, а я, видите, вполне себе живой… 

– Если не считать того, что у тебя была сломана спина, а ногу собирали по кусочкам, – раздается насмешливый голос за моей спиной. 

Северус. Против воли начинаю улыбаться. 

МакГонагалл же явно не до шуток, она во все глаза смотрит на него, будто отказываясь верить: 

– Северус, но такие травмы успешно лечат в Сент-Мунго, почему тогда… 

– К тому моменту, когда я его нашел, над ним успели потрудиться магглы. Удивительно, что он вообще может ходить – их медицине далеко до совершенства. 

– Почему же в газетах не было ни слова? 

– Зачем нужна огласка? Чтобы не только Поттер, но и весь магический мир узнал, какой он идиот? Я вылечил его дома. Поверь, в Мунго бы не сделали лучше. 

Да, в Мунго никто не сидел бы со мной часами, позволяя сжимать свою руку до хруста, когда боль накатывает волнами, не исполнял бы мои дурацкие капризы, не таскал на руках в ванную, не втирал лечебные мази так бережно, не вскакивал бы ночью от тихих стонов. 

– Мы даже Теду не говорили, – встреваю я, пока МакГонагалл не нашлась с ответом. – Только написали: как он сдаст последний экзамен, заберем его и уедем отдыхать в Италию. 

– Италия? 

Пока Северус, удобно расположившись на наколдованном стуле, рассказывает про приглашение на международную конференцию в Неаполе, я разглядываю кабинет. Без Фоукса здесь пусто, и от портрета с мирно дремлющим Дамблдором сердце чуть сжимается. Но в остальном Хогвартс словно законсервирован, и все кабинеты, директорский в том числе, не изменились ничуть. Да и преподаватели, кажется, остались точно такими же – и встретившийся мне по дороге Флитвик, и обезумевший от радости Хагрид, и сама МакГонагалл. Ну да, и Снейп, хотя к преподавателям он уже не относится. 

Как бежит время. Подумать только, он когда-то выставлял мне хреновые оценки и придирался к любой мелочи, шипел на уроках Окклюменции, раз сто предлагал меня исключить. А сегодня с утра замотался в одеяло и мычал что-то про «слишком рано, отвали», зато когда я умудрился пролезть под ситцевый кокон и подключил к делу не только руки, но и рот, он издавал такие стоны… 

Блин, не вовремя я начал перебирать воспоминания. Теперь я действительно краснею, прямо чувствую, как к щекам приливает кровь. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни я благодарен Северусу за то, что он носит одежду с высоким воротом, и красноречивый засос на его шее не видно. Мерлин, да что со мной сегодня… Мне через полтора месяца будет двадцать девять, а я ерзаю на стуле, пряча глаза от профессора МакГонагалл. Кажется, Северус замечает мои терзания (а вероятно, и читает мои мысли – «извлечь чувства, Поттер, а не читать мысли, улавливаете разницу?» – он ведь может), потому что он вдруг хмурится и, вставая со стула, произносит: 

– Минерва, у нас портключ на два часа, еще нужно успеть домой, так что нам пора. 

– Приказать эльфам, чтобы они нашли Теда и ему передали? 

– Не стоит, я уже ему сказал, он сейчас собирает вещи. 

– Может, хотите прогуляться по школе? – я понимаю, что МакГонагалл хочет выиграть время, за которое успеет собрать всех преподавателей для обстоятельной… скажем, «блиц-конференции» со мной и Северусом. Как в прошлый раз. Они все собрались в Большом зале и донимали нас вопросами о Теде, нашей работе и жизни вдвоем. Мне все время казалось, что мои уши и щеки должны как минимум обуглиться. 

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – сухо отвечает Северус. 

У МакГонагалл такой расстроенный вид, и я не могу, просто не могу поступить иначе. 

– Северус, мне очень хочется, давай! – говорю я, ужасаясь сам себе. – Пожалуйста! 

Я очень надеюсь, что он тянет меня в коридор не для того, чтобы расчленить и сожрать мою печень. Потому что выглядит он при этом крайне подозрительно. 

 

В прошлый раз мы были здесь пять лет назад, когда у Слагхорна возникли какие-то проблемы с факультетом, и еще, в качестве бонуса, тот хотел узнать мнение Северуса о своем нечаянном открытии. Я напросился пойти вместе с ним. Неудивительно, что и тогда, и сейчас, его все еще помнят. Особенно слизеринцы, вон как пялятся. К повышенному вниманию я привык давно, но здесь, в Хогвартсе, рядом со Снейпом, оно мне явно не грозит. 

Это же фактически легендарная личность, самый ужасный преподаватель и бывший директор – семнадцать лет глумления над учениками не проходят бесследно. Северус только что зубами не скрежещет, а за нами тихонько крадутся первокурсницы, с приоткрытым ртом наблюдая за взвевающейся – в лучших традициях – черной мантией. И везде нас преследует шепот: 

– Это Снейп, тот самый, знаете… И с ним Гарри Поттер… Тот, что хромает? А в черном – Снейп… Северус Снейп… 

Я многозначительно кашляю. 

– Слышишь, Северус, не ты со мной, а я с тобой. Мило, правда? 

Меня одаривают таким взглядом, что я предпочитаю заткнуться. 

 

Поскольку Северус молчит, маршрут я выбираю сам. К Хагриду вместе с Северусом не пойдешь, нарезать круги возле замка мне не хочется, и я решаю спуститься к озеру. 

С утра возле него никого нет, студенты, наверное, отсыпаются после экзаменов. Зато на берегу возвышается мраморная гробница. 

Ах ты ж черт. 

Я не собирался подходить к его могиле, во всяком случае, не в компании Северуса. Будто из головы вылетело, честное слово! Но теперь поздно потихоньку брать его под локоть и утаскивать отсюда – это неправильно и по-детски глупо. Вот только я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно, хоть он ни за что этого и не покажет. 

Северус не мигая смотрит на склеп, и тот магнитом притягивает и его, и меня, всё ближе и ближе, пока мы, наконец, не оказываемся в метре от испещренной прожилками белой стены. 

Если я сейчас ляпну какую-нибудь банальность типа «ты не виноват, он все равно бы не выжил», мне останется только лечь рядом и зарыться в землю самому. Поэтому я старательно прижимаю ко рту стиснутые в кулак пальцы. 

– Если бы ты знал, Поттер, как меня бесит, когда ты так громко думаешь, – раздается усталый голос. 

– Прости. 

– Я виноват. Я знаю это… не смей меня оправдывать! – зло вскидывается он, едва я раскрываю рот. – Потому что не отобрал то кольцо, потому что не успел остановить проклятье, и еще по тысяче причин. 

Дотрагиваться до него в такие моменты нельзя, это я усвоил твердо, и мне сейчас необходимо занять руки хоть чем-нибудь. Бездумно срываю высокую травинку возле стены гробницы, бросаю, повертев в пальцах, срываю следующую, третью, четвертую… 

– Чччерт! 

Мое шипение разом выкидывает Северуса из горестных дум. 

– Что? 

– Я порезал палец о траву! – да так глубоко, что дернулся и запачкал кровью мраморную стену. Ярко-оранжевая полоса смотрится неуместно и дико, и я быстро провожу ладонью, стирая ее совсем. Северус делает вид, что не заметил. 

– Гриффиндорская привычка – познавать мир на ощупь? Не облизывай, занесешь инфекцию. 

Он хватает мою руку, проводит над ней палочкой – и порез срастается на глазах. Даже неинтересно. А Северуса, кажется, забавляет мое разочарованное лицо. 

– Да, Поттер, магия действует мгновенно и эффективно. Пора бы уже выучить такие элементарные заклинания, для мага твоего уровня просто немыслимо… 

Пока он не извернулся и не оттолкнул меня, я чмокаю его в губы. Углубить поцелуй мне, естественно, не удается – он отпихивает меня в сторону и, окинув взглядом берег, начинает: 

– Ты где-то оставил мозги? На нас в данную минуту наверняка глазеет вся школа, ученики и преподаватели, которые только и ждут, когда мы начнем обжиматься! 

– Да ладно, ты слишком серьезно все воспринимаешь. 

– А ты слишком легко, – он снова поворачивается лицом к могиле Дамблдора, – и это обычно заканчивается плохо. 

Все, я не выдерживаю. Других средств я не знаю, к тому же, впервые за долгие-долгие годы, меня буквально распирает желание признаться. 

– Дамблдору хорошо там… ну, там, где он сейчас находится. 

Отлично, теперь Северус смотрит на меня как на психа, ласково и с жалостью. 

– Откуда такая уверенность? 

– Я его видел. 

– Разумеется, – он хмыкает, явно забавляясь, – проводил сеанс некромантии или распивал очередную бутылку огневиски с Джорджем Уизли? 

– Нет, я просто умер. 

Ухмыляющееся выражение сменяется настороженным. 

– Что ты плетешь, Поттер? 

– Это правда. Я был седьмым хоркруксом, и мне пришлось умереть, чтобы победить Волдеморта. 

– Я считал, что Авада убила не тебя, а часть души Темного Лорда. А ты только изображал мертвого. 

– Официальная версия. 

Он не слышал от меня и ее, но, помнится, газетчики тогда не поскупились. 

И вот, спустя столько лет, я в первый и последний раз рассказываю, стараясь излишне не драматизировать, что произошло после моей смерти: о вокзале Кингс-Кросс, о встрече с Дамблдором, нашей беседе. Северус смотрит то на воду, искрящуюся под солнцем, то на серый прибрежный песок, только не на меня. 

– И когда я должен был об этом узнать? 

– Вообще-то никогда. 

– Вот как? 

Я не понимаю, откуда взялось столько горечи в его словах. Табу лежит на огромном числе тем, и я давно смирился. Я никогда не спрашиваю, чем занимались Пожиратели, чтобы порадовать Волдеморта, почему в друзья надо было выбрать именно Люциуса Малфоя, скольких человек убил Северус своей рукой, какие именно отношения у него были с моей мамой. И я не-хочу-знать, абсолютно. 

А он не задает лишних вопросов о Дурслях, не интересуется, скучаю ли я по родителям, и никогда не вспоминает о финальной битве. Да, я убил Водеморта. Нет, сам я не умер. Для всего магического мира и лично Северуса этого объяснения было вполне достаточно. 

Очевидно, он наконец-то правильно истолковывает мое молчание. Медленно кивает, сцепляя руки за спиной, и начинает идти вдоль озерной кромки прочь от белой гробницы. Я ковыляю следом. 

– Мне не нужно откровение за откровение, – предупреждаю я, – я рассказал просто так. Чтобы ты не мучил себя. 

– Я понял, Гарри. 

Он резко останавливается, поворачивается ко мне, высматривая что-то в моих глазах. Следы перенесенной краткой смерти? 

– Мне не было больно, и я даже не испугался, – говорю я, – можно считать, что мне повезло – теперь я не боюсь умирать. 

– Храбрец, – его рука еле касается моей щеки и, поднимаясь выше, ерошит волосы, – герой… Можешь считать, что я завидую. 

– Эй, ну я же серьезно! 

– И я. 

Он действительно не улыбается, и я решаю ему поверить. 

 

Солнце жарит вовсю, по воде лениво расходятся круги – гигантский кальмар время от времени приподнимает щупальце, словно перископ, и с хлюпом втягивает обратно. 

– А кальмар всегда был здесь? 

– Еще во времена учебы Альбуса. Он рассказывал, – Северус даже не запинается на имени Дамблдора. Может, помогла моя шоковая терапия, кто знает. 

Кстати, мы уже один раз стояли, вот именно так, возле озера, когда наши отношения только-только начинались. Сейчас, конечно, не поздний вечер, нет той романтики, отражения звезд в воде, лунной дорожки и пения сверчков, но мне все равно представляется, что мы сделали полный круг, вернулись к началу. И отсюда начнется совсем другое, новое, едва прорисовывающееся и уже прекрасное. 

Вечером мы будем в Неаполе и обязательно поселимся там, где окна выходят прямо на залив. Днем будем разгуливать по улицам или, если Тед убежит играть с новыми друзьями, останемся дома и будем заниматься любовью, открыв окно и вдыхая морской воздух. А вечером можно пойти в уютное кафе, просидеть там хоть три часа, потому что в нашем доме не будет – совсем не будет – никакой лаборатории. И я узнаю, что такое итальянская кухня, а Северус снова будет ломаться, прежде чем съесть хоть кусочек. Еще обязательно нужно съездить посмотреть на Везувий, а еще… 

– Поттер, меня пугает столь вдохновенное выражение на твоем лице. 

Я улыбаюсь. Не буду рассказывать о своих планах, особенно на его счет. Лучше спрошу-ка я кое-что другое. 

– Сев, слушай, ответишь честно на один вопрос? 

Он подозрительно прищуривается, но говорит: 

– Значит, все-таки откровенность за откровенность. Спрашивай. 

– Почему ты не оттолкнул меня тогда, в самом начале? Меня – с подорванной психикой, детскими представлениями о любви, постоянными срывами? 

– Потому что увидел тебя сразу после битвы, – голос Северуса тихий и серьезный, он смотрит куда-то поверх озера, и у меня перехватывает дыхание, я понимаю, что сейчас услышу что-то очень важное, – и ты был усталый и потерянный, совсем еще ребенок. В тот момент я понял, что тебя могли убить, кто-нибудь из Пожирателей просто кинул бы Аваду, а я бы сидел запертый в доме, в безопасности. Но ты появился, без друзей, без Ордена, один, уснул у меня на плече, и я понял, что не хочу тебя потерять. Потому что, – тут он встречается со мной глазами, – как это ни смешно, Гарри, но ты – единственное, что у меня осталось. 

Я ничего не могу ответить. Закрываю глаза и, подойдя к нему вплотную, опускаю голову ему на плечо. 

– Стоило потратить семь лет, чтобы это осознать, – шепчет он. 

– Стоило, – отзываюсь я. 

Я мог бы простоять так целый час, но за спиной слышатся робкие шаги. 

– Гарри… Гм, профессор… Как бы уже все собрались, и… это… 

Я неохотно отлепляюсь от Северуса и обмениваюсь широченными улыбками с Хагридом. 

– Мы идем. 

 

По дороге до замка Северус мученически вздыхает, а Хагрид развлекает нас рассказом о новом эксперименте: 

– У магглов, значится, в джунглях есть такие цветы, которые даже птиц могут съесть, слышали когда-нибудь? 

– Хагрид, – меня невольно передергивает, – ты их скрестил с магическими растениями? 

– Нет, только немножко улучшил… Кстати, Теду вашему понравились. 

– Я не сомневался, – Северус закатывает глаза. – Надеюсь, он не возьмет пару экземпляров домой? 

– Конечно нет, я ж понимаю, что нельзя! – с праведным возмущением машет руками селекционер. Но, когда Северус первым проходит в двери холла, Хагрид склоняется к моему уху и ликующим шепотом говорит: 

– Только один маленький цветочек. Тед очень уж просил… 

Ох. Думаю, Италия нас простит.

 

## История шестая

 

Они снова поссорились с Северусом, и снова из-за ерунды: Гарри поставил остужаться на подоконник сонное зелье, а Северус, с чего-то решивший, что всё, не сваренное им лично, приносит один лишь вред, опрокинул его. Разумеется, якобы случайно – проходя мимо и не рассчитав взмах руки с половником. 

– Ты мог просто сказать, что тебя это бесит?– мрачно поинтересовался Гарри после трех Эванеско и одной рюмки виски залпом. 

– Меня это бесит. 

– А нельзя было сказать до того, как ты обеспечил мне ещё одну бессонную ночь? 

– А нельзя было попросить меня приготовить отвар? 

Когда Северус начинал отвечать вопросом на вопрос, дело ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивалось. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и приготовился к неизбежной перепалке. 

– Я не хотел отрывать тебя от исследований. Ты сам кричал, что трогать тебя в такие… 

– Не переиначивай мои слова, Поттер, – ощетинился Северус. – Тебе прекрасно известна разница между дёрганьем меня по пустякам и по-настоящему важными проблемами. 

То есть пустяки – это обмениваться поцелуями, задерживать руку на Северусовой заднице, приобнимать его за талию и легонько щипать за бока. Гарри было уже далеко не восемнадцать, а он ходил перевозбуждённым, как будто не трахался лет пять, не меньше, и это при живом-то любовнике в паре метров от него. Где, спрашивается, справедливость? 

– Отлично. Я не буду переиначивать слова, а ты вернёшься к своим записям, идёт? – Гарри едва не произнёс «к своим долбанным записям», но только представил лицо Северуса и надвигающийся вслед за этим штормовой вал, как желание язвить отбилось напрочь. 

– Ты прекрасно засыпал всю прошлую неделю. Что случилось на этой? – спросил Северус, удерживая его за плечо и не давая уйти. – Вернулись кошмары? 

– Ничего, переживу, – резко ответил Гарри. 

– Не замечал, чтобы ты ворочался во сне. 

– Ну конечно ты не замечал, – вырвалось у Гарри в подкатившем приступе непонятной злобы. 

– Ты на что-то намекаешь? 

– Говорю прямым текстом. 

– И что ты говоришь? 

– Забудь. – Гарри подпихнул тапком пропущенный при уборке осколок стакана и загнал его под стол. 

– Сам же потом наступишь, – хмыкнул продолжавший закипать Северус. 

– Не твоё дело. 

Это оказалось последним пёрышком, в результате чего Гарри провёл ночь в гостиной, поднялся с рассветом и позавтракал в гордом одиночестве, но сбежать и, как всегда, перекипеть где-нибудь подальше у него не вышло. Камин на кухне чихнул, выплюнул порцию золы на обожжённый по краю коврик, и кусок бекона попал зазевавшемуся Гарри не в то горло. 

– Эй, крёстный, ты чего? Я тебя даже похлопать по спине не смогу! – взволнованно сказал Тедди, чья голова появилась в разбежавшихся языках пламени. 

– Не надо… – умудрился проговорить Гарри в перерыве между кашлем и сипением. – Не надо меня… хлопать… Тьфу ты, чёрт… Тедди, ты меня когда-нибудь угробишь! 

– Прости. – Он виновато улыбнулся и склонил голову к невидимому за огнём плечу. – Моя сова ещё не прилетала? 

– Нет, – выдавил Гарри, смаргивая выступившие слёзы. – А должна была? 

– Ага. С сюрпризом. Подарок, короче, вам обоим. Северус дома? 

Гарри не нашёлся вовремя с ответом, но тут на кухню вошёл сам Северус, хмурый и помятый, словно со вчера не раздевался. 

– Привет! – разулыбался Тедди. 

Северус поприветствовал его кивком и подошёл к раковине, извлекая оттуда невымытую турку – любимую, серебряную, в форме котла с выгравированной паутиной из змей, соединявшихся хвостами и языками. 

– Он не выспался? – шёпотом осведомился у Гарри крестник. 

– Невежливо говорить о человеке так, словно его нет рядом, – проинформировал Северус, драивший серебряные бока с пристывшими кофейными потёками. 

– Всё нормально, – заверил Гарри опешившего Тедди. – Так мы будем ждать подарка, да? 

– Да, – согласился Тедди, не сводя обиженных глаз с Северуса. – Ждите. 

– В школе всё нормально? 

– Нормально. 

– Ты сейчас в гриффиндорской гостиной? 

– Да... Знаешь, тут ребята пришли, мне пора. – Тедди понурился и опустил глаза, покраснев. 

Гарри потрепал бы его по макушке, но руку в огонь не сунешь, так что он ограничился самой счастливой улыбкой, какую мог из себя выжать. 

– Не пропадай надолго. 

– Я ещё успею вам надоесть на зимних каникулах, – проницательно заметил Тедди и нырнул в пламя. 

Северус сидел за столом, прихлёбывая кофе, пока Тилли, эльфиха, хлопотала над его завтраком. 

– Что за подарок? – пробурчал он в чашку, делая очередной глоток и сдавленно шипя. В другое время Гарри подошёл бы и нежно зацеловал ожог от кипяточного кофе. 

– Сказал, сюрприз. 

– Вот как. 

Тилли проворно разместила перед ним тарелку и приборы, опасливо покосилась на турку, к которой разрешалось прикасаться только Северусу, и испарилась. 

– А ты есть не будешь? – Северус оглядел Гарри и чистую половину стола напротив. 

– Уже поел, – признался Гарри, несказанно жалея об этом. 

– Не уходи, – Северус знаком предупредил его порыв встать и сбежать с кухни. 

– Хорошо, не ухожу. 

– Мне нравится, когда ты не ведёшь себя как оскорблённый подросток. 

«А сам-то», – подумал Гарри, но вслух сказал: 

– К тридцати годам пора бы научиться, как думаешь? 

– Надеюсь, – произнёс Северус, промокнув губы, а потом облизнув их, нарочито неспешно, чтобы дать понять Гарри, что больше не сердится. 

Гарри придвинулся, подтаскивая за собой табурет, потянулся к Северусу. Тот придержал его за подбородок, повернув лицом к окну. 

– У тебя под глазами чёрные круги. Ты ночью совсем не спал? 

– Спал, – соврал Гарри, поправляя съехавшие очки. 

– Оно и видно. Сегодня я сварю тебе зелье. 

– Спасибо… 

Губы Северуса так приятно дрогнули под его настойчивым ртом, и язык ласково прошёлся по дёснам и нижней губе, а Гарри, вспомнив про обжигающий кофе, принялся зализывать повреждённые, по его мнению, участки, сталкиваясь с Северусом зубами и языками, распаляясь всё больше, пока тот не прервал поцелуй, упёршись ладонью в грудь Гарри. 

– Что?.. 

– Как мне ни жаль об этом говорить, но – исследования не ждут. 

Вернувшееся ненадолго к Гарри умиротворённое состояние духа тут же исчезло, как лопнувший мыльный пузырь. 

– Иди. – Он подтолкнул Северуса к двери. – Давай. 

– Поттер, не начинай опять. 

– Я не начинаю. Тебя ждут исследования. 

 

Посылка от Теда для неискушённого мага, пожалуй, выглядела бы вполне нормальной, однако Гарри слишком хорошо знал своего двенадцатилетнего крестника. Сюрприз мог включать в себя всё что угодно, вплоть до портключа в Тимбукту или нововыведенных хагридовых любимцев, какой-нибудь помеси пушистых бродячих огней и квинтолапов. Гарри поднёс фанерный коробок к уху и потряс. Внутри было тихо, ничто не стучало, не жужжало, не умоляло его выпустить. Одно это уже было по меньшей мере странным. 

Сносить крышку заклинанием Гарри не стал, вдруг эта штука реагировала на применение магии. Он подцепил загнутые гвозди пальцами и отжал их, приподнимая противно скрипнувшую фанеру. Хорошо, что, наученный горьким опытом, он не стал подносить открытую коробку к глазам – потому что вслед за поднятой крышкой из фанерных недр выпорхнула разноцветная стайка феечек, с непереносимым писком пронеслась мимо его уха и разлетелась по комнате, забиваясь в щели между шкафами, заматываясь в шторы, перепархивая с люстры на громоздкие настенные часы. 

Объяснить Северусу нашествие мелких тварюжек будет не проще, чем загнать их обратно в коробку. Гарри на одном дыхании выдал все жгучие благодарности, какие нашлись у него для Теда, и отправился к Северусу с радостным известием. 

– Можешь ничего мне не говорить, Поттер, – предупредил тот, когда Гарри зашёл в спальню. 

Северус, который читал лёжа на кровати, одной рукой придерживал очередную занудную книгу, а в другой, зажатая между большим и указательным пальцем, копошилась визжащая феечка. 

– Тедди, – сказал Гарри то, что не нуждалось в пояснении. 

– И много их? – осведомился Северус, непроизвольно сжимая кулак. Феечка захрипела. 

– Штук пятьдесят, наверно. 

– Он знал, – задумчиво сказал Северус, поднося фею вплотную к внушительному носу, – знал, что на них Акцио не действует. И никакие другие заклинания тоже. 

– Похоже, знал, – понуро кивнул Гарри. 

– Хмм... Можешь идти, Поттер. 

– А если я пришёл сюда отдохнуть? 

– Тогда ложись. – Северус обречённо выпустил фею, и та, петляя, вылетела из комнаты – видно, помчалась к своим товаркам. 

– Или не просто отдохнуть, – намекнул Гарри, теснясь к нагретой под боком Северуса подушке. 

– Ммм? 

– Не смей говорить, что не хочешь. – Гарри посмотрел на него самым серьёзным из своих обвинительных взглядов. – Заткнись, понял? И брось книжку, нет, давай сюда, я положу… Северус, отдай! 

– Забирай, но ничего с тобой делать я не буду. 

– Так. 

Оглушённый, Гарри сел, бездумно вороша пятернёй волосы и рассматривая плывущие черты Северуса поверх очков. 

– Почему? 

– Не могу, когда на меня смотрят. 

– Эээ… Чего? Да я на тебя всё время… 

– Не ты, идиот. Они. 

Хотел бы Гарри проехаться насчёт паранойи Северуса, но из тёмных углов комнаты вправду мерцали светящиеся крылышки и жадные до зрелищ глаза. 

– Феи, – простонал Гарри в отталкивающий его Северусов локоть. 

 

– Тедди! Тед Люпин, чёрт бы тебя побрал! 

– Крёстный, а ты чего так рано? – заспанная физиономия Теда Гарри не смягчила. 

– Отвечай, как от них избавиться. Живо, ну! 

– От… А, феи, да? Правда, красивые? Вам же понравились? 

– Да, да, и ещё раз чертово да! Как их отсюда убрать? 

– Уже всё перепробовали? 

– К твоему сведению, – Гарри скрипнул зубами, – выгоняю их один я, Северус мирно спит, и если ты сейчас же не ответишь мне, каким образом… 

– Позови их и попроси залезть обратно в коробку, – Тед пожал плечами, изумляясь тупости Гарри. 

– Я уже звал! И чего я только ещё не делал! 

– И звал вот таким же голосом? Знаешь, дядя Северус от тебя набрался куда меньше, чем ты от него. Ты не пробовал позвать их ласково, спокойно, чтобы им захотелось туда пойти, а не так, как будто ты их в этой коробке жарить собираешься? 

Именно это он и собирался сделать, честно говоря. 

– Ладно, – Гарри глубоко вдохнул и расправил застывшие плечи, – ладно, я попробую. И если не поможет, Мерлином клянусь, через полчаса я буду в Хогвартсе, ты меня слышишь, Тед? 

– Ну конечно, – нахальный ребёнок расплылся в улыбке, сделавшей бы честь близнецам Уизли. 

Как ни смешно, но совет Теда сработал. Гарри упрашивал фей с таким рвением, какого можно добиться только от человека, отчаявшегося получить доступ к желанному, любимому худосочному телу. Феи сочувственно стрекотали и шли, шли в проклятую коробку! 

– Я отошлю их тёте с дядей, – произнёс Гарри, покончивший с упаковкой возмутительниц спокойствия, и упал на кровать рядом с разморённым Северусом. – Или нет, лучше Дадли и его жене. Или… 

– Обязательно озвучить все варианты, – недовольно сморщился Северус. 

– А что? – оживился Гарри. – Можешь предложить занятие получше? 

– Ты предлагай. Помнится, тебе не терпелось… 

– И ты не представляешь, как сильно. 

Где-то между стягиванием трусов и развёртыванием плотно закрученных вокруг тела – одна из несносных привычек Северуса – одеял Гарри особенно развратно провёл языком по его шее, и Северус простонал: 

– Исследований больше не будет. 

– Да? Ох. Ооох. А тогда… тогда у меня прекратились кошмары, так что подарок за подарок, – всхлипнул Гарри, подаваясь бёдрами к дразнящим скользким пальцам. 

– Прекрасно, – зашипел Северус и качнулся вперёд. – Это прекрасно. Так хорошо… 

– Хорошо, – эхом отозвался Гарри и выгнулся, сжав его покрепче ногами и руками, мотнул головой в сторону, затем в другую – и напоролся на мечтательно затуманенный взгляд одинокой феечки, притулившейся на полке возле фотографий. Вряд ли Северуса сейчас остановило бы даже такое, но всё-таки лучше, если он этого не увидит, решил Гарри и прижался лбом к его взмокшему лбу, увеличивая скорость движений. Благодарный Северус прошептал несколько тех слов, которые ни за что нельзя было повторять при нём в трезвом уме, иначе он начал бы всё отрицать и плеваться колкими обидными фразами, скрывая смущение. Гарри ответил ему пронзительным стоном, задрожал и через пару мгновений думать забыл о глупых ссорах, проглоченных обидах, феях и прочей ерунде. Кажется, Северус разделял его чувства в полной мере, и это было важнее всего.


End file.
